Fiction Wrestling Magazine!
by toonwriter
Summary: Come read up on Fiction Wrestling's hottest events and! See articles featuring the best of CWF, XCW, Animated, CCW, TWE, AWF, WWT, DCA, PCUW, and more! Issue #1 is up!
1. Issue 1

A/N: Finally got this done! Here we go! Issue 1!

* * *

FICTION WRESTLING ISSUE #1

*On the cover: Itachi, Jonas Lazar, and Ben Tennyson are standing back to back with their World Titles. The cover, in bright red letters, says "The New Generation of Heel World Champions"

**Table of Contents-**

**Letters to the Editor**

**Around the Business (News around the business)**

**Rookie Write-Up (Featured Rookie)**

**Feature Article-"The New Generation of Heel World Champions"**

**Superstar Spotlight-Tai Kamiya**

**Feature Article 2-"PCUW: The Three Creators"**

**Trivia Question**

**History Lesson**

**The Critic's Take (Fanfiction Wrestling Critic gives his opinions on the all around workings of the business)**

…

**Letters to the Editors**

Hello! This is The Editor-in-Chief, Justin Beiber. Now I just want to say-Hehe, sorry, I'm not Beiber. My name is Max Tennyson. That's right. I am the uncle of Ben and Gwen Tennyson, CCW's nastiest double tandem. I understand; that seems weird seeing as how I'm some great hero while my niece and nephew are the biggest heels in Fiction Wrestling. Well, I just want to say; I don't condone it. I don't condone Ben running over men, costing them a year of their careers. I don't condone Gwen making girls hard earned work go unwritten in the history books. But I still love them. Because at least they try to condone for their sins by going the straight and narrow on Animated. My little girl may win a Rumble, and Ben put on a great match for the Intercontinental Title. Not to mention, Ben was the first to cash in Money in the Bank, and he is a former Toon Champion and World Heavyweight Champion. I am still proud of their success.

Now, this section is dedicated to the letters you all send me. I hope I get a lot! I love answering messages. Brings an old soul like me joy answering your letters. Now, I don't have any letters yet, but I hope to have some by next issue with your help. Please, feel free to send me any messages! Anything you want to discuss! And if you want to ask the rest of my staff a question, feel free! This is your sound off board! Use it wisely!

Now! Let's read on! I hope you all enjoy this issue!

**Around the Business**

Let's see the happenings around the business!

AWF: The latest PPV, Pirinsu to Pirinsesu, saw Nobita Nobi become The Prince of Anime while his "girlfriend" Shizuka won the Princess Title. However, the win wasn't without controversy. Simon, Kuwabara, and TK's rivals would distract them, giving the Doraemon couple the win. The win would come under scrutiny, and at AWF Gattai!, GM Nazirul would make NobiShizu (my name for them) fight the couple who didn't get a chance to fight due to…"accidental circumstances", Syaoran and Sakura. The Cardcaptor couple would go on to win, due to Nobita's rookie Tsuna. He would then air out the dirty laundry: Nobita DID screw over the other couples. Nobita would NEVER train Tsuna. Nobita DID attack Syaoran and Sakura. Nobita's true colors were revealed.

CWF-Chiro is done. Bart Simpson faced off against Shugazoom's Favorite Son, Chiro; and Chiro's career was on the line. The match was hard fought, and could be called one of CWF's best matches of the year. But in the end, the Era of Bart steamrolled through Chiro, and the SRMTHFG leader was forced to retire from CWF. He will be truly missed.

XCW-March Majesty is upon us. Who will become the first March Majesty winner; Hardcore Champ Tommy Vercetti, the returning Hotsuma, The Cowboy Bounty Hunter Spike Spiegel, or the veteran of The Attitude Era Tai Kamiya? And who will win The XCW Championship? The rivals Bugs Bunny and Champion Mario are going at it one more time, but this time they have a new member of the rivalry; The Giant lasagna eating, Monday hating, fat cat, Garfield. Will Mario retain in the face of his crumbling stable, will Bugs finally get to the top, or will Garfield find a way to love Mondays when he celebrates with his new Championship?

Animated-The Royal Rumble…now with forty men! And ten of these men come from several other shows! And four more are complete surprises! Who will win a shot at The World Title at Wrestlemania? And will Itachi even get to Mania? The man who started "The Itachi Era" of Fiction Wrestling must face a returning Gary Oak, the vampire Alucard, an angry Thresh Crash, or the rookie Intercontinental Champion TD Kenelly?

WWT-Kankuro is out. Shikamaru is in. Kankuro got too cocky, and he has officially lost his WWT World Championship to his long-time rival Shikamaru. And the FBN has lost to Team Patrick! And Danny got his OWN Fiction Wrestling Award stolen! Will Spongebob ever return?

TWE-Jonas is TWE Champion. Brent Gontier is TWE US Champion. Shadow is TWE Hardcore Champion. And MegaGator Dark is…well…he's still good! The Gateway has become the new dominate force in TWE after the Rater's Organization imploded. And now Jonas has made a few choice anti-black sentiments which were said unto him by "Him", the object of The Gateway's worship. Terry Blake has his sights on the group for kidnapping his sister Tariya, while Thresh and Claymore have more singular thoughts, both wanting the TWE World Title on Jonas's shoulders. All the while, Thresh has not given up on his TWE Title. He believes he is still TWE World Champion, and he plans on showing Charlie Araya the reason why.

CCW-Gwen has been humiliated by Chell. But Gwen is still CCW Female's Champion! But if Chell can prove herself, she may just get her chance to destroy the Female Tennyson. Pretty Muscle is over, and Starfire made her opinions known towards Jillian Michaels. The Powerpuffs will face Sonia and Jenny for the CCW Female's Tag Team Titles; but after losing their last chance, the Tamaranian's replacement was known that night also…MMA phenom Ronda Rousey. After manhandling…or "womanhandling" (hehe…sorry…) Starfire, the team left Starfire a mess in the ring. On the male side of things, Ben will face Jimmy Neutron for the CCW Magnus Championship. After screwing El Blaze out of the shot, the Boy Genius and the Omnitrix wielder left the arena very cocky. And Dan vs. Brady…one last time…in a Down for the Count Match. Similar to the Last Man Standing Match of other companies, Dan plans on knocking out the star quarterback for ten seconds. Will the Pyrus Brawler win the Universal Title, or will Brady avenge his second Super Bowl loss to the Giants with a win?

PCUW-Asheel vs. Ed went off without a hitch. Ed and Asheel had a long, hard-fought match. But the Mono-browed Colossus won out in the end. Kevin, however, would find a new way to become number one contender for the PCUW Title. And a new PCUW Intercontinental Champion was named in the form of Chris O'Mac. Female-wise, a new Knockout Law was named, and her name is Marina Coleman! Also known as Zack's girlfriend. Will she prove herself as a good Knockout Law?

CAWF-CAWF has TWO new Champions! The CAWF Champion, Chris Thorndyke, was defeated by the newest member of the World Champion club, Leo! And Ben Tennyson, also a CAWF Heavyweight Champion, would lose to The Prince of all Saiyans, Vegeta! How will both of these new Champions roll into CAWF's show of all shows, CartoonMania 32!

DCA-Here is your NEW DCA World Champioooon...Um...Earl Hebner? "Wrestling's Most Hated Referee" is apparently a World Champion? What will the aftermath of this...shocking...win be like on the next DCA? (_Whenever_ that comes out...)

**Rookie Write-Up: "Scott Pilgrim"**

Scott debuted on a November edition of Animated, facing Takuya Kanbara of Digivolution in an effort from Deadpool to gain another member of Team Immortal-Canada. Scott, with a little help from the debut of Deadpool's 9mm pistol to the face, won his match and gained a contract to Animated. He fought on Deadpool's Survivor Series Team; but after the win, he and Jude were attacked by the rest of the team, The Immortals. Scott has since rebounded from this attack, and it is rumored that Scott has teamed with Jude. If the rumors are true, then we should see this at The Royal Rumble.

Residing in: Toronto, Ontario, Canada

Style-Brawler

Signatures-Extra Life (Flying Enzuguiri)

Finishers-KO! (Flying Fist)

Achievements-None so far; Former CAW Hardcore Champion

Words directly from Scott-"I plan on winning the World Title. I really want this. I've gotten somewhat lazy when it comes to fighting recently. I've defeated Ramona's evil ex-boyfriends, and hopefully this is just what I needed. Animated can't stop Canada's Most Wanted!  
…Yeah, that was pretty lame. I-I-I'm sorry…"

**Featured Article:  
"The New Generation of Heel World Champions"**

*The Cover Picture consists of the three World Champions holding up their Titles*

In 1965, Johnny Quest became the first ever Fiction Wrestling Champion by winning The Toon World Title in a tournament. This would establish his name in the history books.

However, in 1966, Daffy would screw Johnny over to become Toon World Champion. He would become the first Heel Fiction World Champion.

The heels of the 60s and 70s didn't use many gimmicks except their mega charisma and their skills on the microphone. Cartoons, however, have always had gimmicks. Daffy didn't want to be a goofy Dastardly or a weird Pink Panther. He wanted to become the new bad guy, just like the heels of the human wrestlers. Daffy said it best himself. "The only difference between me and Buddy Rogers is the black feathers, the lisssp, and the beak."

Daffy became the pioneer of a long line of fiction heels who used their cartoon skills to amplify their heel tactics. No more would they rely just on cartoon antics to win matches and gain reactions. They would become charismatic, skilled in wrestling, and go on to actually win matches instead of losing cartoonishly.

Daffy reigned for a year. And heels that followed would evolve the heel standard. The Creeper relied on his scare tactics to win matches. Alexandra (Josie & The Pussycats) was a memorable pioneer for the female heel. And Fat Albert would perfect the face-heel turn when he betrayed the fans and won the World Title.

The anime heel was perfected when Prince Vegeta reigned over WWE's cartoon division, and his perfect foil of Goku made his term one of the more memorable periods of wrestling history. Big Bad Pete of CWF was a great monster heel, and Mickeymania was the perfect foil to face him. By the mid-90s, Yusuke Yurameshi was one of the pioneers of "the leader of the heel faction" in the business. And the revival of the "Face versus their TV Villain/Rival" was in full force when Ash Ketchum faced off against both Team Rocket's James and his Poke-Rival Gary Oak. And we can't forget Ash's rivalry with Tai, the heel who everyone wanted to see fight Ash in a Poke-Digi Rivalry people wanted to see for a while.

Newer companies sprang up throughout the 2000s, and with each came a new heel that dominated not only their company, but the business.

Mr. Eddy of CWF has been noted as one of the most famous heels of this era from CWF, employing the classic "create a stable and get a heel General Manager to consolidate his reign". Winning the CWF Title and teaming with GM Sideshow Bob (of Simpsons infamy), Eddy would be a very powerful force in the business.

Lance Raters was TWE's greatest example of a great heel. Even with the forming of the stereotypical nWo stable, the Rater's World Order, he would still go solo and become a Unified Hardcore Television Champion. And Asheel would become his famous foil, albeit he had a nice rotating cycle of rivals such as Schultz, Killington, and a boatload of others. After injury, he would transition from heel wrestler to heel boss, training up the new generation. After a minute of finding his new protégé, and after Generation Now, the stable that went on to become the sister group of Generation Crash and a branch of the Rater's Organization, had come under Lance's control, a new heel became known as Thresh Crash. Coming over from a defunct company, Thresh would dominate TWE and become World Champion all in his first month. His undefeated streak would encompass TWE Legends, including Kenny Dentons and even the monster Jeff Killington. Mason Schultz was his main foil, and they have had many a great match with each other.

AWF has produced Daisuke, AKA Davis Motomiya from Digimon 02. The Leader of Digivolution has stopped at nothing less than kidnapping and inducing amnesia into Kari in order to gain her love and rid AWF of his rival TK. The first new World Champion of AWF Season 2, he reigned with one purpose-exterminating TK.

XCW has revived Mario, former Toon World Champion. He became the top heel of the company in the matter of a week. Creating the now crumbling Super Mario Syndicate, he would use cunning to dominate over his rival from the cartoon spectrum, Bugs Bunny.

However, three people in Fiction Wrestling would surpass the mold for the heel World Champion. Jonas Lazar, new TWE World Champion. Itachi Uchiha, Toon World Champion. And finally, Ben Tennyson, CCW Magnus Champion.

For the first time ever, we have brought these three into the same room, and they are ready to give us the insight of the modern heel World Champion. Ben Tennyson laughed when we first asked him about being a heel Champion. Itachi chuckled a bit before commenting first.

"Heel…just another label put on us by the critics and fans who have nothing better to do but criticize. A 'heel' is someone who gets a booing reaction from the crowd. However, you act as if I care that these people boo me. They're nothing but sheep being led by no-nothing critics."

Jonas replied when we asked him about him being the newest out of the three.

"I have a lot to learn, actually. But not from the people, the Champions before me, or even these two. He who has ordained me to become Champion has told me that there is a lot for me to do before I can be 'The Best of the Best". I am a World Champion, but that is not all. It is when He tells me His ultimate plan, and when I carry it out…THAT is when I shall become the best 'heel' in this business."

"I did bad things to get here. I ran over a King of Thieves. I angered a god. I went toe to toe with a luchador. And what separates us 'heels' from the others…we don't give a damn. Destroying your clan and your brother, and using absolute cunning to dominate every Title scene are some things that we have done. And they won't be the last things. I promise you; we'll probably piss off a billion people. We already pissed off a million. Why not go for the jackpot?"

"I always knew I'd be hated." Itachi said. "I always knew that no one would like my methods of attaining what I need. But I know that what most say doesn't matter. I hated labels that generalized me. Likening me to The Undertaker is my biggest peeve. I am not the Undertaker. I use the Chokeslam and have dark means of getting around. But I am not The Phenom. I am Itachi. And what I do…is none of those people's concern."

The three exchanged stories of their triumphs and their pre-wrestling careers. They even admitted that they have a bit of respect for each other.

"Itachi Uchiha and his undefeated streak are marvels in this business. His wake of destruction involves legends and World Champions." Jonas said. "It is pretty impressive."

"Tennyson does what he does for the hell of it. He doesn't care. I'm not a fan of heroes, but he really shows that even heroes have that bit of bad in them." Itachi said with a tiny smirk.

"The blue chipper made it." Ben said with a cocky smile and crossed arms. "I was rooting for him. He deserved a chance more than that Blake kid. Mason had too many shots. I was waiting for when Jonas would get his chance. He may be a bit crazy with his 'He' stuff, but he is a great wrestler."

Another Champion was to accompany these men in their interview, Kankuro of the Sand. The WWT World Champion, however, recently lost his Title to longtime rival Shikamaru. The Champions had a few comments about that.

"Kankuro whined and whined until he got a chance. And even when he won, he still bitched and whined. The Sand Ninja are more of whiners than they are fighters, ninjas, and wrestlers." Itachi commented.

"He wasn't bad. I liked his whole 'from the bottom to the top after all this time' story. However, he got too cocky. And then he had the BALLS to try to injure his rival in order to not defend his Title at the PPV. He is the only one of us World Champs to try that." Ben laughed as he admired Kankuro's work. "But in the end, his cockiness was too much."

"Cockyness. It is the destroyer of men. Kankuro of the Sand was not ready for a World Title yet, just as much as Dagget Beaver. He can be ready…once he becomes disciplined." Jonas added in.

The talk of cockiness sparked another topic; aren't they all cocky? Isn't that a prime trait in a modern top heel?

"When you got it, flaunt it." Ben said. "But if you can't back it up, then why talk smack?"

"I detest cockiness. It's next to ignorance. Why treat your opponent like a second rate child? I have faced legends like Goku, Champions like Henry Wong and Ash Ketchum, and even the chaff such as the local jobbers. I have taken each and every one of them seriously. That is why I'm undefeated." Itachi said.

"When He has told you that you will win, there is nothing much to do but ride the wave to the victory. But that does not mean to stop training. Cockiness is only good in small doses. Where Kankuro failed was taking Shikamaru too lightly. He should know that he is one of the few people who knows how he works. And he took it lightly. He tells us that even if victory is guaranteed, never go into a battle with no sword if you know that victory can be easily gained with it." Jonas added in.

The World Champion Itachi-debuting in 2003 against his brother, he has amassed a staggering record of 67-0 over his eight years. A Triple Crown Winner, he had finally won the World Title last year and began "The Itachi Era".

"I finally reached where I needed to be. The Modern Heel…I personify the modern heel as the one who doesn't run from his challengers. He faces all challenges…and defeats them all. The modern heel doesn't take his challenges lightly. But…he does whatever he needs to get what he needs accomplished. He doesn't care about the crowd. He does his own thing."

Magnus Champion Ben 10-The hero of earth with the Omnitrix. He has laid a path of destruction when it comes to his gains. His latest misdeed…running over Autolycus and winning The Magnus Title with this act of treachery.

"Hmph. What do they care? I don't need to be the strongest, fastest, or the most technically sound or whatever. It's smarts. My cunning strategies have won me the Title and gotten me awards. The Modern Heel is the one who does what he can do to survive…and he never goes back on his actions. The Modern Heel is also an all-in-one package. In the past, a heel like Andre the Giant, The Iron Sheik, or Volkoff needed a man behind the mic such as Bobby the Brain Heenan or Freddie Blassie. People like Mr. Perfect, full packages, were far in-between back then. Now, you have to have it all. Dolph Ziggler, Cody Rhodes, Robert Roode, and a host of others are the new age heel. We three, though, are the cream of the crop."

TWE Champion Jonas Lazar-A young TWE New Generation star who rose to fame due to his Television Title Matches with Terry Blake and his stable "The Gateway to Oblivion". His stable-mate Shadow would win a shot at any Title and gave it to US Champion Jonas (Did we mention he defeated Claymore Raters?). Jonas gave Shadow the US Title, and Jonas went on to cash in on a tired and elated New World Champion Mason. He says that it was all ordained by "Him", the one who Jonas worships.

"He said I would go to the top. I am only proving him right. He is never wrong. I was told I would dominate TWE, and I am now dominating TWE. He knew this would all happen. Who are we to doubt His omniscience? The Modern Heel…those two say that the Modern Heel has no stable. I say that stables will never leave the heel demographic. It is how he uses his stable. Hiding behind his stable is NOT what he should do. He should lead by example. And that means that the Modern Heel must be the alpha male of not only his group, but of his company. He must conquer all. You do not have your stable fight for you. You must fight for your stable."

These three men…young…strong…and don't give a damn. We asked them one last question…who would they love to face for their World Titles?

"I have beaten every World Champion at The Fiction Wrestling Awards's Battle Royal. But one was missing from it…Ben Tennyson. He became Champion too late. I would like to face him." Itachi said, looking over at him with a smirk. "And I hope it's soon."

"I'd like to face you too, emo." Ben put his arms behind his head. "I need a challenge."

"Mason Schultz is my prime target. Once I beat him…I will be the undisputed BEST of TWE." Jonas said.

The three World Champions got up and left the interview area…without us telling them they can leave. They must have more important things to do. But one thing's for certain; if they mean what they say…the entire Fiction Wrestling Roster will be in for a looooong year.

**Superstar Spotlight: "Tai Kamiya"**

Not many wrestlers can say that they're still relevant since the Attitude Era. And Tai Kamiya, unfortunately, is one of those people who can't say that. The Former Toon World Champion has been in a decline since the year 2002. The same man who won The Toon World Title, fought Ash Ketchum in a Five-Star Hell in a Cell Match at Wrestlemania 17, and went on to capture multiple Tag Titles with his best friend Matt, was the same man who: formed the Digi-nWo, lost in a Hardcore Title Match to Kim Possible, and lost to Davis in what would've been his final match.

…But that wasn't all for the Digidestined.

XCW was created. Space Ghost was, the General Manager, signed on Tai and his new wife, Sora, to the show Massacre. And they made an immediate impact, with Tai winning his first Title in over ten years, The XCW Television Title and Sora winning The XCW Women's Title. Unfortunately, the giant Garfield would cost him his Title and defeat him at the PPV Doomsday. This would put Tai into a slump similar to his decade long decline. But now he has a chance in the March Majesty Tournament to face off against the XCW Champion in a Title Match. We have gotten Tai here for an interview to tell us about his career, his favorite matches, and even about Matt.

Scoops: Glad to interview you, Mr. Kamiya!

Tai: Thanks, Scoops! I'm glad to be here.

Scoops: Now, first off, I'd like to ask; how do you like XCW so far?

Tai: I love it! I'm paid well and back to doing what I love. Although I still haven't met the chairman yet. I'd like to, but that's not important right now.

Scoops: Well, I can say that what is important is this string of bad luck you've fell upon. The TV Title you had, you lost it to Luigi. You were destroyed by Garfield. But now you have a chance to win The March Madness Match. Your thoughts?

Tai: Well, Scoops, there's something I have to admit. . .ever since I won my qualifying match, March Majesty has not been the only thing on my mind. I've thought back to the events of this past month. They reminded me of my time in WWE. Yes, the DigiDestined had its fair share of success in the late 90s-early 2000s. Sora won the Women's Championship four times, and the WCW Women's title once. I won the Toon WCW Championship, and the WWE Championship twice, as well as multiple tag team titles. But now, when people think about the Destined's run in WWE, they remember our runs with futility. You've seen Ash Ketchum put me through a table at Wrestlemania, you've seen me lose the Hardcore Championship to Kim Possible, and you've seen me reorganize the Destined into the Digi-nWo in an act of desperation! And then there was the ladder match against Davis, which I don't need to go into, but the bottom line is this: the last thing I want is for me or the Destined to be remembered for our failures. I came here to XCW with only two things: the legacy of the Destined on my back, and Sora by my side. The result of our climb back to the top of the mountain in this industry rests on how far I go in this tournament. I have to be on nothing less than my A-game, and that's what everyone in this tournament will get when they go toe-to-toe with me.

Scoops: I think many fans want to see you win this tournament. You still have some of your old Attitude Era fans. And the fans who always loved Digimon more than Pokemon.

Tai: Oh crap, how could I forget the fans? They've been so loyal to me and the DigiDestined through all the ups and downs, and especially since the Pokemon-Digimon rivalry. Even in XCW, I've met countless fans who still think that Digimon is superior to Pokemon as if it's common knowledge. To think that was fifteen years ago, and for the fans to still be around and support us to this day is simply awesome.

Scoops: They certainly have been as rabid as Edward/Jacob Twilight fans. What is your opinion on Ash these days?

Tai: Oh, we've become better friends now. Getting Splashed onto from the top of a raised cell seems to bring people closer together, hehe. We must have become good friends after we were a tag team for a month. We both respect each other's accomplishments.

Scoops: Rivals turned friends. Sounds like a great ending to a rivalry. But this whole thing with Garfield hasn't ended, hasn't it?

Tai: My feud with Garfield won't end until I finally beat the man. Beating me to a pulp in the back so that I couldn't defend the TV title was one thing. It became so much bigger when his manager, Jon Arbuckle, verbally abused my wife in the middle of the ring, and stuck his nose in my match against Garfield at Doomsday. I look forward to the day I face Garfield again, because when we do, not only will I defeat him, but I will also be the one to finally put Arbuckle in his place.

Scoops: Speaking of Arbuckle, what's your opinion on his running XCW in Space Ghosts's absence?

Tai: Well, he is responsible for signing Rolf and the South Park Four, and I'll give him all the credit for it. He's a persuasive human resources guy, I'll give him that. Hell, just look at how he got Garfield out of his bed and into the wrestling ring! But from his actions toward Sora and I, and how he talks about us...there's something about him as interim commissioner that seems really fishy to me.

Scoops: We've seen people like GB screw over people in the long run. Do you think Jon will be like that?

Tai: As of right now, I've been the only person he's screwed over, in a match against Garfield. He's been. . .okay so far as interim commissioner, but it won't surprise me if he tries something funny at March Majesty.

Scoops: We should keep an eye on him. First XCW TV Champ, huh?

Tai: Yeah, when you're the first to win a particular championship, you set the standard for the rest of the competition for that belt. And not a lot of people know this, but the TV title used to be as prestigious as the Intercontinental title, until it faded into obscurity in WCW. After I won the title, I vowed to make the Television title relevant again in pro wrestling. Of course, we all know how that turned out.

Scoops: A screw-over from Arbuckle and Garfield. How do you feel about the new Champ, Luigi?

Tai: You mean Green Mario? (laughs) He's had the Syndicate at his side for his entire reign as champion, so he's not a threat and never has been. Wait for him to get out of his brother's shadow, then he'll be a legit wrestler.

Scoops: So you'd respect the brother is he had gotten out of Mario's shadow?

Tai: If he got out of Mario's shadow and fought fairly, yes I would.

Scoops: Mario. Former CWF World Champion. Toon Tag Team Champion with Luigi and Donkey Kong. Former Toon World Champion. Cartoon King of the Ring 1993. First ever and current XCW Champion. Your opinions on him?

Tai: As someone who played his video games non-stop growing up, it's been a privilege to work with him. He's a video game icon, and a living legend in this business. Granted, he didn't win me over with his "Champion of Life" ego when XCW first started, but now that the Syndicate is all but dead, one can only hope he'll see the light again.

Scoops: The Syndicate is on the he brink of breaking up. The Destined were somewhat close to that, except they more or less drifted a part. Can you see comparisons between The Digidestined and The Syndicate?

Tai: The Destined were a family. We had each other's back. When one person won, the others celebrated. There was no jealousy. No hate. No "one man is more important". But then it all got to Davis's head...

Scoops: Davis...Tai, what are your thoughts on Davis right now?

Tai: Davis Motomiya. . .(lowers head and exhales before looking back up at Scoops) He's done more with his career than I ever will: not only was he a former Toon Heavyweight Champion, he was the first Cruiserweight Champion, and the first cartoon character to win the World Heavyweight Championship. But all the success went to his ego, and heavily clouded his mind. If I remember correctly, it was Sora who led Kari to her first Women's Championship. It was I who led Digi-Generation X*, and I led the Destined until he won our ladder match! Davis now has reason to believe that he and he alone was responsible for the DigiDestined's popularity, so much that he's forgotten how he got in the position he's in now!

The DigiDestined taught Davis everything he knows about wrestling, we came to him in his time of need, we celebrated his accomplishments, and we helped him become the star that he is today. And in return, he harassed my sister, stole our Digivices, attacked us, drove TK out of the WWE, destroyed our possessions AND the Destined in the process! What do I think of Davis Motomiya right now? I think he is nothing more than an ungrateful poser.

Scoops: Strong words. Though it seems you may have taught him well. Just as you taught him, he's teaching Taiki.

Tai: And he kidnapped a woman under Davis' wing! Taiki is another young star on the rise in this business but if he keeps doing what he's been doing as a member of Digivolution, he'll never be on the same level as the legends he's taken out.

Scoops: Tai. This is a question I think we all would like to know...do you believe you were screwed at Tha Clash during your Ladder Match with Davis? It seemed like a tie...but the ref made the decision.

Tai: Well. . .at first, I thought I was. After all, I did unlatch the goggles. But even with instant replay in this business, it was so close for the referee to call, he could've seen it go either way. And besides, now I'm here making strides in XCW with Sora by my side, so despite the match's outcome, a lot of good came out of it.

Scoops: You seem to be taking this all well. I commend you for that, Mr. Kamiya. Anyway, seems that you and Sora are happy in XCW. Now for my last few questions, how about we go over people who you admire in this business right now. Who would you say is your favorite in the fiction wrestling business right now?

Tai: Besides me? (laughs) I don't have particular favorites, but there's a lot of people I love to watch. I like watching Ed in PCUW. He's a great tag champion here and an even better World champion there. Dekisugi Hidetoshi from AWF is another one; he's one of the toughest guys in this industry. Seeing him take five Jackhammers in a row and still continue to fight will always be one of the most impressive things I've ever seen in a wrestling ring. I also like watching Naruto in WWE and CWF, Rocko in CASZ, Deadpool in WWE and DCA. . .that's all I can name off the top of my head.

Scoops: Out of all of the people in the business, who would you want to face in a match you'd call, "The Greatest Match Ever"?

Tai: Man…I thought the Greatest Match Ever already happened at Wrestlemania between me and Ash! (laughs) I guess one to tie it between the wrestlers in the business now would pit me against Mario, Bugs Bunny, Spongebob, or Naruto. As far as legends go, I'd want to take on Popeye, Mickey Mouse or even Homer Simpson.

Scoops: All good choices! And for my final question...what ever happened to Matt? Have you guys talked since the wedding?

Tai: Hate to end this on a down note, but we actually haven't. It's so weird; before Davis, Matt and I were the best of friends. But after Davis injured T.K., his brother, after the betrayal, it's as if Matt became a different person. I've e-mailed him, left him countless voicemails and texts, but have never gotten a response. Even when I asked him if he wanted to be my best man for the wedding, he didn't say anything back. As you know, he dated Sora after our adventures in the Digital World. . .there's no reason for him to be bitter. . .

Scoops: I guess he may have a bit of hostility. Knowing Digimon Season 1 and the other your match at Summerslam 2003, it seems you two can put on a good fight. You think this could turn into something bigger?

Tai: I really don't think it will come down to that, nor do I want it to. We've had our disagreements in the past, and **most** of them were resolved without violence. Besides, there's only a select few of the DigiDestined left in this industry, and he probably would've joined XCW when Sora and I did. Again, I don't think we'll face off again, but never say never!

Scoops: You know, it's fun interviewing you! I'm honored! Any last words, maybe give us a basic introspective of your career and what you plan on for the future?

Tai: Thanks, Scoops! That means a lot. Right now I plan to re-establish myself as one of the greatest wrestlers to ever step foot in the squared circle, and it will start when I win the March Majesty Tournament. But Sora said it best at the Rumble: cynics say that my career is fourteen years old. . .I say it's fourteen years young!

Scoops: Thank you, Mr. Kamiya for the great interview! I hope you do great at March Majesty!

Tai: Anytime, Scoops! Thanks for having me!

**Feature Article 2**

"**PCUW: The Three Creators"**

PCUW…we all know the story. The Eds -Ed, Edd, and Eddy- watched TNA. Eddy was into WWE. He watched TNA. He loved it. They thought about a wrestling show. They created PCUW, had a bunch of kids sign up…and now here we are. Almost a year into their existence, they've already had The Orange City Blazers pick up The "Best Tag Team" Award at The Fiction Wrestling Awards. They are successful in terms of popularity, and their main leaders, The Erupting Eds, have taken over the show by storm. We caught up to them in order to get an interview. The Erupting Eds were glad to sit down with us.

Scoops: First question: How does it feel being the three creators of PCUW?

Ed: AWESOME!  
Double D: It's a great feeling. We created a company that has made a lot of success these passed few months. It's just a true-  
Eddy: Put a sock in it, Sockhead! It's really amazing!

Scoops: I see...well, we all know the story. Watching iMPACT Wrestling, got an idea, got a couple of friends, and next thing you know PCUW is here! What were the first five months like?

Ed: Scary, but cool!  
Double D: It was nerve wreching. We didn't know if it would survive the first few months. But of course, we were shocked when we actually made it half a year.  
Eddy: Yeah, what they said.

Scoops: Nice! You guys seem excited! What are each of your favorite memories?

Ed: Winning the World title on the debut episode! Oh, and the New Year's War Lethal Lockdown match!  
Double D: For me, it's winning the first Ultimate X match at Summerfest to win the X Division title for the fist time. And same as Ed's second choice.  
Ed

Scoop: Lethal Lockdown was a fan favorite, huh?dy: When I won the TV title for the first time! And also Lethal Lockdown for me too.

Ed: IT WAS AWESOME!  
Double D: The fans really loved it. It was that type of match that gave everyone goosebumps and wondered what would happen.  
Eddy: Everything was amazing about it... except the part where Ed nearly pulled Wolf's wrestling shorts off!  
That was gross!

Scoops: Now who do you guys think are your biggest rivals?

The Eds: *look at each other* Destiny Empire!

Scoops: Well it's time I stop asking the obvious stuff. Now first; Kevin. Your honest opinions on him. And would you ever give him another World Title shot, Ed?

Ed: Kevin is a good fighter, but isn't worth winning the World title for. So if he suddenly gets on our side, then he'll get a shot.  
Double D: Now Ed, that may be a little-  
Eddy: You said it, Lumpy!

Scoops: So if Kevin joins you, he can get a shot? Doesn't that sound like a plan for Kevin waiting to happen?

Ed: If he can prove he's good to us, then yes.  
Eddy: Yeah, right.

Scoops: Well what about Wolf Lancaster? Would you give him a Title shot?

Eddy: You mean that Kazarian lookalike? No! Right Ed?  
Ed: I agree, Eddy!

Scoops: Ed...may I speak to you? This goes only for you. Ed. Who in PCUW would you give the shot to? Asheel beside the question.

Ed: Hmm... Well, if I could, I would give the shot to either Eddy or David Williams.

Scoops: I see. Nice to give your friends a shot. What do you see in David?

Ed: David is a tough competitor. He doesn't give up until the end. He may still have zero points in the New Day series, but that's because his opponents trick him. He always tries.

Scoops: Hmm, well how about this; who would you love to fight in the entire fiction wrestling world from any company?

Ed: From ANY company?

Scoop: I see. Any specific person or people?

Ed: Maybe someday I'll face Danny Phantom and Naruto.

Scoops: Danny Phantom from WWT? You think he'll be a great opponent? The master heel of WWT?

Ed: He's never gotten hit with a Lump Drop! He's never been put in the Scorpion Death Lock! Let's see if he's a challenge for me!

Scoop: Onto influences. Who influenced you guys the most?

Ed: You mean the wrestlers that influenced us?

Scoop: Yes, Edward.

Ed: Oh! OK! Well, Sting of course is my favorite. I also like Triple H, Undertaker, Kane, Tommy Dreamer, Jeff Hardy, Matt Morgan, and classics like Stone Cold and The Rock!

Scoop: I can see Sting's moveset has influenced you!

Ed: YES!

Scoop: Do you still find him the World's Best Wrestler?

Ed: Well, he is my biggest favorite, so yeah!

Scoops: Ed vs. Sting. Best Match Ever?

Ed: Maybe, if I am able to face him before he retires.  
Eddy: Which may not happen!

Scoops: Never say never, Eddy. And speaking of Eddy; you were Mr. Eddy in CWF. Remember?

Eddy: *sigh* Yes. I remember.

Scoops: You sound ashamed...

Eddy: I kinda am. But it's the gimmick I chose for the show. But at least we're together in PCUW and in Animated.

Scoops: Something about being former CWF Champion and leader of Money Inc. seem shameful? In this issue, we talked about four major Heel World Champions in the business. Toon World Champion Itachi, CCW Magnus Champion Ben Tennyson, and TWE World Champion Jonas Lazar. Many people equate you as a bit of an influence on modern heels in this business.

Eddy: Not really shameful, I just feel lonely when Ed and Double D aren't there.

Scoops: Whoa. Not the kind of stuff you'd normally hear Eddy say. What happened to "Money First"?

Eddy: Money is still my first thing.

Scoops: That sounds almost like you. I had thought Eddy was putting money before all! Well Double D, you seem to be the only Ed who wasn't a World Champion. Does that bother you?

Double D: It does a little, but not too much. It's not my time now and I'm patient for my time to come.

Scoops: You sound complacent with your place. Nothing about the events from CWF, or Eddy forcing you guys to make the EPA as a scam, or even you not being a Champion bother any of you?

Double D: It does bother me at some points. But Eddy is our friend and we can't be apart.

Scoops: A different Erupting Eds than from the first time we saw you guys wrestle; The Kankers...kissing...destruction...

Eddy: We really did strengthen up after Season 1.

Scoops: I see, Any final words for your fans and for people trying to get to the top?

Ed: Keep watching PCUW! And don't give up!  
Double D: Be safe.  
Eddy: We look forward to the future!

Scoops: Thank you for your time, Eds!

Eds: Anytime, Scoops!

**Trivia Questions**

Who is currently holding two Womens Championship titles (in different companies) at once?

A) Gwen Tennyson  
B) Haruhi Suzumiya  
C) Nazz  
D) Princess Peach

Who's currently the Toughest SOB (Son Of a Bitch) in EXL?

A) Lobo  
B) Kenshiro  
C) Yoh Asakura  
D) Namor

Which PPV does this 'Prince and Princess of Anime' Tournament Takes Place?

A) PCUW St Valentine Massacre  
B) AWF Purinsu to Purinsesu  
C) XCW March Majesty  
D) WWT King of WWT

Which Tag Team that every time one of them is called 'shorty', he gets pissed?

A) Ren and Stimpy (XCW)  
B) Team Amazement (WWT)  
C) Mas y Menos (CWF)  
D) The Elric Brothers (AWF)

How many Fiction Wrestling Companies has Naruto Uzumaki signed into in his entire career? (includes XCF and excluding AWF Season 1)

A) 2  
B) 3  
C) 4  
D) 5

**History Lesson**

_**The year of 2009…**_

_**1,2,3. (Rings Bell)**_

_**Ring Announcer: Here is your winner, and new CWF Champion: Sokka!**_

_**Bender: Sokka has it, He is the CWF Champion!**_

_**Iroh: Sokka has finally achieved his Goal to become Champion!**_

_Sokka had the Title…he could finally reign as CWF Champion…until…_

_**(Bombshell by Powermann 5000 Plays)**_

_**Bender: What?**_

_**Iroh: What is Mr. Eddy doing here?**_

_**Mr. Eddy: Ladies, and Gentlemen, Your NEW CWF Champion... ME! I hereby Cash in My CWF Championship Case as of Right Now!**_

_**Mr. Eddy gives the Ref the Championship Case. The Ref calls for the Match to start. The match begins with Sokka mounting a small Offense as he hits afew Chops onto Mr. Eddy. Sokka tries to hit a DDT onto Mr. Eddy, but Mr. Eddy counters with a Punch to the Gut of Sokka. Mr. Eddy then hits a Knee to the Jaw of Sokka, and follows it up with a Takedown onto Sokka. Mr. Eddy then hits a Series of Ground Punches onto Sokka until the Ref forces him to stop. Mr. Eddy then backs off, and then gets himself ready to Finish Sokka off. Sokka begins to get back, but then Mr. Eddy hits a SpearED onto Sokka. Mr. Eddy then decides to pick Sokka up, and hits another SpearED onto Sokka. Mr. Eddy then pins Sokka.**_

_**Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)**_

_**Ring Announcer: Here is your winner, and new CWF Champion: Mr. Eddy!**_

_**Bender: I can't believe this, Mr. Eddy is the New CWF Champion!**_

_**Iroh: Mr. Eddy has shocked the CWF World.**_

_Mr. Eddy would reign powerfully…with each win bolstering his grip on CWF. With JC gone, and Sideshow Bob in power, Eddy and his stable Power Inc., along with the help of the Nick World Order, would control CWF until Wrestleversary, where Mr. Eddy would be defeated by a debuting Rojo Bat for his Title. Power Inc. deteriorated, Sideshow Bob was overthrown by JC, and the Nick World Order slowly crumbled. The CWF was once again, in an era of peace._

**The Critic's Take**

AWF: Believe it or not, Nazirul, the owner of AWF, hates almost EVERYTHING that happened in Season 1 possibly due to during that time, he was obsessed in competing with Major Leagues like CWF and CASZ. As a results, he removed almost everything that happened during that season and those things will never be mentioned again, just like how WWE would never mention Benoit again.

PCUW: Surprisingly, Ivory is the niece of TNA's Kazarian. No wonder she's so dominating in the ring. :)

AWE: Thanks to Yang's rivalry with AWE's GM Steve, the AWE Championship, the champ and the rivalry were ignored and pushed away from the spotlight. Proof? Check the latest edition of AWE.

XCW: What's awesome about this company that it has everyone talking? Two names: Claude Speed and Tommy Vercetti. Why? Because their gimmicks reminds a lot of people about the good old ECW Days. With Tommy and obviously Tommy Dreamer while Claude being err... Sandman? You can sure bet that there will be 'E-C-DUB!' chants every time they wrestle.

WWT: No offence to it's GM Mr TV, but we think that he didn't do research before making that company. They had a X Division Championship but there are no Xscape Match or Ultimate X Match. I know WWT is supposed to be WCW but come on man. D:

Animated: Lately this company is trying to pick a bone with other companies, mostly XCW, by inviting them to the Royal Rumble Match. Shouldn't the WWE be worried if someone from other company wins the Rumble and goes on to win the title at Wrestlemania? And then has the winner raise his already won title in his company? If that happens, let's hope the Vince McMahon wouldn't kill GB and the other two GMs. Although seeing him yelling 'YOU'RE FIRED!' at them would be epic. :D

CCW: Why CCW has the best Divas in any Wrestling Companies, fiction and real life? Simple. They're not for fansevice purposes! These girls wants to wrestle and that's all they want. No picture of them on the cover of a Playboy Magazine, no Moe Moe (Cute Cute) girls trying to have fanboys yelling 'KAWAII!1!1!1' at her cuteness, etc. These girls are real deal man. Don't fuck with them.

CWF: Eversince Rojo Bat won the title, CWF has ALMOST going to be just like the current WWE due to Rojo winning his matches just like John Cena. But thanks to Bart Simpson, CWF's ratings are same and they're back in competition.

...

The back cover has an advertisement for Fiction Wrestling Magazine; Naruto Uzumaki is holding an issue of the magazine, telling everyone to "Subscribe Now!"

* * *

A/N: I finally got this done! Now tell me, what would you like me to talk about in the next issue for the Feature Article? Tell me please! :D

Thanks for reading! Please Review!


	2. Web Article: TOP 20 SUPERSTARS

Fiction Wrestling Magazine will also work as Fiction Wrestling Dot Com! With this, I'll post singular articles. This way, I can get ideas out of my head quicker! And here's the first idea!

* * *

Fiction Wrestling Magazine presents:

THE TOP 20 FICTION WRESTLING STARS OF ALL TIME!

PWI has the PWI 500, and FWM has the FWM 20!

Simple question: Who are the best Fiction Wrestlers of today?

Complicated Answer: It's all different opinion!

For everyone who says Spongebob, another person says Ed! When someone says Naruto, someone else says Danny Phantom!

What do YOU say?

Just submit in the review section 10-20 Fiction Wrestlers of new and old! And we'll give you a results list! Everyone! Comment!

We'll show everyone TRUE People Power!

And to get you started, here's a list of who we think should be on the list!

**Naruto Uzumaki**

Let's face it. The kid is a beast. Never give up hasn't sounded so good from an anime since Goku! A mainstay in a couple of companies, he is the go to guy for a World Champion in the debut of a show on FF Dot Net

**Danny Phantom**

He's gonna win then all cause he's Danny Phantom! One of the better heels of this new age. He's always leading a stable! He wins, and we hate it! He's the guy we love to hate.

**Rojo Bat**

Controversy!  
Ever since Rojo debuted in 2010, people have been asking the question "Can Original Characters BE in Fiction Wrestling?". Rojo won The Rumble in 2010, and went on to win The CWF Title at Wrestleversary. People began calling BS, saying Rojo was a true Mary Sue. But let's face it, Rojo is no different from Cena. And with both, you eithet love them dearly or hate their guts. But what DOES matter? A reaction! And Rojo has been getting one! He kept winning and winning, and people have continued to say their opinion of him, giving him press. And with a few good matches and wins, he deserves a mention.

**Bart Simpson**

The guy is a jerk, but his wins and Titles speak for themselves. He deserves a mention.

**Asheel Din**

The Extreme Icon and his family deserve a nod for their storied rivalry with The Raters Family. They're scattered around TWE, TCW, and PCUW.

**Lance Raters**

Lance is a former World Champ. Claymore is a giant beast. They rule TWE with an iron fist.

**Ed**

In PCUW he's the king of The Erupting Eds. In XCW he's the rebel muscle of Degeneration Ed. In Animated, he's one half of The EPA's muscle. He's everywhere, doing everything. And plus...he's just so loveable!

**Eddy**

Mr Eddy' memorable run as CWF's top heel, and his run in PCUW as the man who will face Kevin at New Day after being at the top of the Road to Glory Series deserves him a spot.

**Itachi**

One of the Top Heel World Champions at this moment who has an undefeated streak and has "The Itachi Era" well under way.

**Ben Tennyson**

The other top heel World Champion who defeated a god of war and ran over a king of thieves, and let's face it...who else can make Skillet's "Hero" just sound so awesome?

**Daisuke "Davis" Motomiya**

Whiny brat who likes Triple H on Animated, or pyschotic lovelorn kid who likes Batista on AWF? Either way, he deserves a shot here.

**Thresh Crash**

He jumped from DCW to TWE and won The Triple Crown of Total Drama Wrestling. He hijacked GenNOW from Dax Din, and became known for his undefeated streak. Why does he deserve a spot? How many people have defeated Jeff Killington? Exactly.

**Rocko Wallaby**

The star of CASZ has accomplished much in his little career, defeating Omega Red for The CASZ World Title.

**Orange City Blazers**

Tag Team of the Year. 'Nuff said.

**Edward & Alphonse Elric**

Former CASZ Tag Champs. Animated's Tag Team nXt winners. One of the best tag teams in this business. Let's hope they get a push to The AWF Tag Team Championships.

**Goku**

Must I say anything? Face of the WWF from 1990-2000. When Hogan left, he took over.

**Mario**

The Plumber and first ever XCW World Champion has had a long, storied career in The WWF/E, WCW, VGWA, VGW, and XCW.

**Bugs Bunny**

Being a part of (And winning) the first Fiction Wrestling Match, hijaking The Toon Title and taking it from The NWA to The Capitol Wrestling Association (The future WWE), Current (as of this update) XCW Television Champion. He deserves it.

**Garfield**

While having a minor animal feud with Snoopy in 1989-1991, the fat cat toughened up and became XCW World Heavyweight Champion. He rules over XCW, and towers over all.

**Deadpool**

Former Intermediate Champion on DCA, former Toon World Champ and Rumble winner. He's a rising star.

**Gwen Tennyson**

The "Alpha Bitch" has dominated CCW forever. Not many people can say they just destroyed a girl and completely negated her Title reign.

**Haruhi Suzumiya**

CASZ Women's Champ. AWF Women's Champ. The fiery leader of The SOS Brigade has been unstoppable.

**Taichi "Tai" Kamiya**

The Attitude Era baby is now a reckoning force in XCW, being the first ever XCW Television Champion.

**Nazz**

Whether you love her Degenerative ways on XCW or hate her cheating act on PCUW, you can say that Nazz is always a winner. Former XCW Women's Champ, and Current PCUW Women's Champ.

**Mickey Mouse**

Mickeymania of CWF in the 80s ran wild. Then UCW came, and King Mickey was the worst. But being the other part of the first Fiction Wrestling Match ever is impressive (Even if you did lose...)

**Daffy Duck**

Revolutionized the Fiction Wrestling Heel during his run as Toon Champ during 1966 and XCW's resident quack as he teams with longtime rival and fellow Commentating Hall of Famer Bugs Bunny.

**Dekisugi Hidetoshi**

The Best of the Best and former AWF World Champion deserves a spot here.

**Shikamaru**

WWT belongs to him. The slacker nin wasn't into work, but wrestling is in his blood. Multiple WWT Championships, Shikamaru is a prime product of WWT.

**Spongebob Squarepants**

The FWAs Superstar of the Year just recently turned his back on the fans. But in the process, gained WWT many viewers, upping their ratings. He IS a draw.

**Vegeta**

One half of Commentating Team of the Year, Prince Vegeta is still able to fight when he wants to.

**Taiki Kudo**

Fighting the manly Kamina? Defeating Team Dai-Gurren Dai? Defeating Team Simon? Defeating half of The Legendary Z Fighters? Future World Champ in the making.

**Samus Aran**

Female Wrestler of the Year and World Champion of VGWA. We may never see VGWA again, but Samus is still a credit to female wrestlers everywhere.

**Ino**

The Multiple Time WWT Women's Champion deserves a huge spot here. And 4 Crests of Destiny established her greatness with The 1170 Splash.

**Nobita Nobi**

The AWF face has faced his old fears and even signed with VGWA. He deserves to be here due to his excellent performances in many of his matches and multiple Title wins.

**Dan Kuso**

Tom Brady? Broly? The former Toon World Champ has too much on his plate these days. But you don't see him complaining.

**Tom Brady**

The MVMVP is the only real person on this list, but no other real person has made an impact like he has. The longest reigning Champion in CCW has taken down the likes of Deathstroke, Shun Kazami, Shaq, Dan Kuso, and...three Super Bowl Rings, a model wife, and a mansion. Excuse me while I cry...*sniff* Dangit, 2003 was The Eagles season...why...

**Chris Thorndyke**

We haven't seen CAWF in a while, but Chris is certainly the face of it. Multiple World Titles has made this home-grown star the best in his company.

**Armington I**

Why? Because he founded TWA. Won multiple World Titles. He is a legend, either way. Love him or hate him.

**Homer Simpson**

CWF Hall of Fame. Multiple CWF Title reigns. His rivalry with Peter Griffin. What DOESN'T he deserve?

**Peter Griffin**

Can't have Homer without Peter! CWF Champion multipoe times, and made history in CWF's first ever Cell Match. CAWF member of The Dudley Toonz and The New Cartoon Order (nCo). A Hall of Famer like him deserves a spot.

That's our short list on who we think should be in! Agree or disagree?

Remember, post up who you guys think should be on the list! We need 10-20 people on each list! Thanks for reading!

* * *

A/N: Okay, so you guys want in? Just submit in the reviews who you think should be in the list. At least 10-20 people on your lists :D  
People on the list will also have their best matches put up as well, y'know, for views! XD

And remember; don't just put people from your own companies. That's jerkish, unfun, and naaaaaaaughtyyyy *creepy voice*

Why does it seem like many have Animated backgrounds? I did not make these things up on the fly. I prethought every storyline since 2006. I just never had a place to put them until now. So I didn't purposefully make them seem like all Animated alumni. I just put their prehistory in there just to reference.

And remember the most important thing; HAVE FUN!

Thanks for reading! Please Review!


	3. 20

The Countdown has started! Number 20 is here!

* * *

#20- Ino Yamanaka

From-Naruto

Billed from-Konohagakure/Konoha/Village Hidden in the Leaves/Leaf Village

Debut- 2005 (WWT)

Signed to- WWT, Animated (sporadic appearances)

Accomplishments- 3x WWT Women's Champion, former Co-Owner of WWT.

Best Matches-  
Divas Four-Way Survivor Series Match/Four Crests of Destiny(W) s/6328697/14/Four_Crest_of_Destiny  
Hardcore Divas Elimination Chamber/Clash of the Titans (L) s/6495912/13/Clash_of_the_Titans  
Vs. Shego WWT Women's Championship/Monday Night Program Show 241 (DQ) s/6196904/17/#d_menu  
Vs. Shego/Televmania VI (L) s/6196904/26/#top  
Vs. Shego/End Show (W) s/6196904/71/#d_menu

Famed Rivalries: Shego, Hikari (Kari) (AWF)

In 2006, WWT debuted, and at its core was a great X-Division and a REALLY great Women's Division. Misty was the first, but it'd be a minute before WWT's Queen Bee came to town.

Ino, on Naruto, was already a conniving jerk who would do anything to get her way. She epitomized the female heel at the time. That's what gave her three WWT Women's Title reigns.

She became Co-Owner of The WWT, and then joined The TWO in 2010. She won her third Title reign here, and began making her biggest impact. Her ancient rivalry with Drakken sidekick Shego was taken to a whole new level. And she began showing why she was Queen of not just WWT, but of Fiction Wrestling as a whole.

In the build-up to The AWF hosted Four Crests of Destiny, Ino would jump AWF's top girl, Hikari Yagami/Kari Kamiya in an effort to gain the upper hand. At the PPV, Ino would shock the world with The Famed 1170 Splash she delivered to Kari for the win. Ino would leave 4CD with that win.

At The Clash, the rivalry was rekindled inside The Extreme Elimination Chamber. Ino once again was charged with leading team WWT to victory. However, she also became the first in that chamber to become bloodied, issuing cries from TWO supporter Desire. Ino would flip once more with an 1170, but this time Kari would telegraph it and Spinebuster Ino through a table. The two girls were now even.

Meanwhile, in WWT, Ino had held her Women's Title for eight months. If she had one more night with it, she would become the longest reigning WWT Women's Champion. But Shego, who had returned two months prior, wouldn't allow that, and challenged Ino to a Title Match that Commissioner Ember approved. The two girls faught in a highly contested match, until Temari interfered and made Shego win by disqualification. But Ino was still Champion, and would go on to become the longest reigning WWT Women's Champ.

But Shego still wanted her. And at Televmania, we got a classic match. The two faught for dear life, but in the end, Shego won her Title. The period of Restoration began after Televmania, but Ino left before it took place.

The Queen returned and immediatly rekindled her rivalry with Shego. Ino didn't want any part of Shego, but the green lady thought Ino was just there to make her miserable. Ino would later cost Shego her Title to Lydia, and The Green One was more than angry. Sevrral interferences later, Ino and Shego decided to settle it once and for all-Hardcore Match at End Show.

The two faught in what this reviewer calls their best match together, and gave it their all in the ring. In the end, Ino would win and Shego finally shook hands with her, creating the perfect ending to this storied rivalry.

Ino is the best female wrestler WWT has produced. She's pretty good on the mic, and great in the ring. The flying half of two famous spots, Ino is no stranger to punishment. She deserves her spot on here and in a future WWT Hall of Fame.

Ino's next stop: Temari and her WWT Women's Championship!


	4. 19

Number 19 is a surprise!

* * *

#19-Tom Brady

From-NFL (New England Patriots Quarterback(

Billed from-New England

Nicknames-The MVMVP (Most Valuable Most Valuable Player)

Debut-2010

Accomplishments-3x Super Bowl Champion (EAGLES! WHYYYYYYYYY?) CCW Universal Champion.

Best Matches-  
Vs. Deathstroke Universal Title/CCW Altitude (W) s/6126969/8/  
Vs. Shaquille O'Neal vs. Dan Kuso Universal Title/CCW Enmity (W) s/6126969/73/  
Vs. Dan Kuso Special Referee Jeremy Universal Title/CCW Havoc (W) s/6126969/130/CCW_Character_Championship_Wrestling

Famed Rivalries: Jeremy, Dan Kuso

You either love him or hate him...

...And many do hate him...

The Star QB conquered CCW, but what of wrestling? The Refridgerator tried. Why not Tom?

He debuted on the second episode of Ozone, already putting his mouth on overdrive by calling out first ever CCW Universal Champion, The DC assassin Deathstroke (who, coincendently is actually Teen Titan's and AWE's World Champion Slade.) Brady challenged DS to a match for The Title, but Executice Manager Zero Kazama told Brady that he needed to defeat Deathstroke in a non-title match, which The MVMVP did. And at Altitude, Brady captured The Title that would soon be synonomous with his name.

Brady would face Deathstroke again, along with rising star Shun Kazamie. Brady would defeat them, and go on to others. Captain Falcon would later fall to Brady, as well as rookie high-flyer Sportacus. Brady seemed unstoppable, and commentator Jeremy hated it.

CCW Commentator Jeremy hates Brady, and Brady hates Jeremy. Brady would spit at Jeremy, make fun of Jeremy and Jonathan's deceased grandmother, and speak bad against the Manager of Talent Relations. Jeremy finally responded with a slap and an altercation.

Meanwhile, Zero Kazama was tired of Brady's growing cocky attitude, and issued the Mystery Challenger Initiative. Brady would face a mystery challenger for the next three months. Brady defeated all, and the initiative was ended. However...the man found his greatest foe in Dan Kuso.

Dan was rising through the ranks, but Brady would try to dodge him. But Dan finally got his match at Havoc...but with a twist: Jeremy was Special Guest Referee! Jeremy resolved to help Dan, but Kazama, getting revenge for Jeremy's unscrupolous blog posts, said that if Jeremy counted the 1-2-3 for Dan, he would be fired. This created an existential crises for Jeremy, and helped create one of Tom Brady's most infamous match.

Throughout the match, Brady would try and cheat, while Jeremy tried calling it down the middle. Near the end, Jeremy stopped Brady from using The Title Belt. Jeremy was pushed back, and the bot resolved to end Brady. He went for a Belt shot, but Brady had moved and hit Dan instead! Brady went for the pin, and Jeremy relunctantly counted for three. Brady retained and Jeremy kept his job, but it left a horrible taste in his mouth.

Why is Brady on this list? He's more green than everyone else on the list.

But his rookie to accomplishment ratio is completely stacked being 1:5,000. He's defeated practically a good half of the roster. He could push up to the main event if he wanted. His Universal Title reign, being the longest Title reign in CCW (If you don't count Gwen's "single" reign), is riddled with great matches and legendary encounters. And he looks naturally good when placed with and against anyone. If he were to face off with Goku, Bugs, Peter, Homer, or Mickey, Brady would seem like he belonged in that ring with him. This reviewer isn't fond of Brady (2003...WHYYYYY?), but I have to say that CCW has created a heel to hate that isn't Ben, and could possibly even BEAT Tennyson one day.

Next up for Brady: Facing Dan Kuso in a Down for the Count Match (Last Man Standing) at CCW Jackpot, CCW's biggest PPV to date. This is sure to be a Match of the Year candidate for sure.

Now excuse me...

WHYYYYYYY? EAGLES? SPYGATE! BELLICHICK! BRADY! NOOO!


	5. 18

Number 18 is here!

* * *

#18- Ed

From- Ed, Edd, & Eddy

Billed from- Peach Creek

Signed to- CWF, WWE Animated, PCUW, XCW

Stables- Erupting Eds (CWF and PCUW), Ed Protection Agency (WWE:A), Degeneration Ed (XCW)

Accomplishments- 1x Toon Hardcore Champion, CWF Tag Team Champion (Erupting Eds), 1st Ever PCUW World Heavyweight Champion, XCW Tag Team Champion (With Edd)

Best Matches-  
CWF: & Edd vs. Kyle & Stan (Team South Park) Steel Cage CWF Tag Team Titles/All Out Brawl 2007 (W) s/3644292/12/#d_menu

Animated: & Rolf (EPA) vs. Huey & Riley (c) Toon Tag Team Titles/Animated (L) s/6352528/16/#d_menu

PCUW: Lethal Lockdown Match PCUW World Heavyweight Title/New Year's War (W) s/8172896/18/#top  
Vs. Asheel III PCUW World Heavyweight Championship/St. Valentines Day Massacre (W)  
Vs. Kevin PCUW World Heavyweight Championship/Breaking Point (L) s/8172896/28/#top  
Vs. Eddy New Day Series Finale/Final Countdown (L) s/8172896/33/

XCW: & Edd (With Nazz) vs. Ren & Stimpy (c) XCW Tag Team Championships/Doomsday (W) s/7735146/18/#d_menu  
& Edd (c) (With Nazz) vs. Ren & Stimpy (With Kevin) Tables Match XCW Tag Team Championships/March Majesty (W) s/7735146/28/#top

Famed Rivalries-  
CWF: Team South Park, Zim & Dib, Mr. Eddy

Animated: N/A

PCUW: Asheel III & The Age of Fallen, Kevin & The Destiny Empire

XCW: Ren & Stimpy, Team South Park

Stupid? Yes.

Obsessed with comics? Yes.

Oblivious and naive? Yes.

One of the best strongmen and personalities in the business? Oh yeah.

When facing Ed, you sometimes try to figure out "How did THIS become successful?"

In 2000, in an effort to gain money, Eddy debuted Ed. If anyone remembered the EEnE episode where The Erupting Eds first formed, they may've thought that this was a joke. However, the crowd played along. Ed won The Toon Hardcore Title for one night during Wrestlemania 17, but would lose it later that night due to being jumped by Digineration X (Davis, TK, Henry Wong, Kari), and giving New Women's Champion Kari another strap. The Eds fell out of luck and were scarecly featured since.

Over on CWF, The Erupting Eds tried to make their marks. They found better luck, dominating CWF's Tag Division. They captured several Titles and were The Tag Champions when CWF made its 2007 debut on FF Dot Net. All three Eds made use of The Freebird Rule to hold The Titles at the same time, just like their rivals Team South Park. The two teams feuded for several months, including having a classic Steel Cage Match. The Eds would retain, but later lose to Zim & Dib. Eddy would kidnap Gaz, but his partners weren't very keen on the idea. The other Eds walked out on Eddy, who became The Legendary Mr. Eddy. Eddy would align himself with Simpson Bully (And Original Member of The Bullies) Nelson Muntz. With that tag team, the two heels would defeat Ed & Edd and banish them from CWF.

With barely any screen time on Animated, and being fired from CWF, Ed was going to fade out of the limlight.

...Or would he?

After Eddy left CWF for a while, he met up with his friends in Peach Creek and rekindled their friendship. The three became interested in wrestling again, but Ed wasn't watching WWE...but TNA iMPACT. The show, along with his idol Sting, influenced Ed to create a new company. Edd and Eddy agreed, and in a few months, Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling was born in 2011. Ed adopted a powerhouse Sting moveset and became the first PCUW World Heavyweight Champion. Ed dominated with TV Champ Eddy and X-Division Champ Edd as they faced off against Asheel Din III, grandson of The Extreme Icon Asheel Din I. Ed and Asheel had many a memorable match for The World Title, and The Age of Fallen and The Erupting Eds made peace after a their rivalry. And just in time.

The Destiny Empire would take almost every Title, but Ed was adamant with keeping his Title. The rivalry hit a major climax in The Lethal Lockdown Match, where Team Ed defeated Team Kevin with Asheel's help. After another great match with Asheel, Ed was on top of the world. And he felt it was time to expand.

XCW debuted, and Ren & Stimpy became The First Tag Champs. Ed and Double D issued a challenge, and The Eds faced off with The Nick veterans. In the end, The Eds, with Nazz, won The Titles, and declared that this was now "The Age of Ed". Degeneration Ed was formed, but The Yugoslavian team wanted more. They knew that Nazz gave them the win, so they went on a long journey to find a manager. The animals found one...in Kevin. The Eds faced Ren & Stimpy in a classic tables match, where Kevin even Bull Tackled Ed. But The Eds won, and they reign for now.

In The WWE, The Eds finally found a way to make themselves relevant. Eddy, after watching old tapes of The APA, formed The EPA. Ed and new member Rolf earned a Tag Title shot with rookie Champs Huey & Riley Freeman. The EPA gave it their all, but came up short.

Speaking of coming up short, in PCUW, Kevin was tired of losing. But finally, he had a plan. He blackmailed Asheel and at Breaking Point, finally beat Ed for The Belt. But Ed had another chance. He and Eddy were tied in The New Day Series, and faced against each other at Final Countdown. The match was the best the two ever had, but Eddy shocked the world and won.

Why is Ed here? The easily excitable has a great personality different from most powerhouses. Ed is happy, excited, a fan-boy, and a great promo maker. He gets into what he does, and delivers with a Lump Drop, Eledrifier, Edknife, or an Edominator to his unlucky opponent. Ed is the muscle of The Eds, and he's the personality!

What's next for Ed: In PCUW, he'll be facing Eddy soon, but he has not match the biggest PCUW Show of the year, New Day...yet. In XCW, it's Degeneration Ed against their longtime rivals Team South Park for The Titles at Endgame. In The WWE, The EPA have Wrestlemania on the mind. And in CWF, Mr. Eddy has returned with Ed and Edd. Ed's future is somewhat uncertain, but we all know that with Ed, he loves to things randomly. And that is-

"Buttered Toast."


	6. 17

Number 17 is here! Also, who was the person who said that they'd give me more info about Ino? Was that you, Yosi?

* * *

#17- Haruhi Suzumiya

From- The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya

Billed from- Japan

Debut- 2007

Signed to- CASZ, AWF, WWE: Animated

Finishers- Melancholic Angel (Money Shot), Faith Breaker (Michelle McCool's finisher)

Accomplishments- CASZ Women's Champion, AWF Women's Champion, first Dual Inter-Company Women's Champion, first to defend two different companies' Titles at the same time

Best Matches-

CASZ: Vs. Konata Izumi CASZ Women's Championship/Full Metal DoReMi Bash (W) s/8180256/1/

AWF: Vs. Asuke vs. Ruki vs. Kinomoto vs. Izumi vs. Shizuka Xscape Match AWF Women's Championship/One Night Star (W) s/7265773/43/Anime_Wrestling_Federation_Season_2  
& SOS Brigade vs. Tohru & Sohma Dynasty AWF Women's Championship & AWF Tag Team Championships/Beginning of the End (L) s/7265773/49/Anime_Wrestling_Federation_Season_2

WWE:A: N/A

Famed Rivalries-

CASZ: Konata Izumi

AWF: Shizuka, Sakura Kinomoto, Tohru

WWE:A: N/A

For girl who spends her free time trying to find weird things, she herself has done the extraordinary herself. And we're not talking about reality warping.

The girl debuted to huge fanfare (Uncommon for her) on CASZ and told Champion Konata she would face her for The Title. The starstruck Champion was in awe of her idol, but would later lose her Title to Haruhi. The two engaged in a huge feud, which saw Haruhi apparently bring Konata's mother back to life (reality warping...). But Suzumiya got bored, and began looking to expand.

In 2010, Haruhi took over AWF and immediately won The AWF Women's Title. With her holding two companies Titles, she made history in Fiction Wrestling. She would later turn heel due to her actions at The Clash of the Titans. Haruhi would defend both Titles against CAWF's Pan, CASZ's Konata, VGW's Kairi, and CWF's Angelica, which she won. That night, Haruhi debuted SOS Chat, a talk show where she interviewed Wolfgang. She also announced her signing to Animated so she could defeat Champion Sailor Moon and become a Tri-Champion.

Her debut on Animated was rocky, as she had lost her AWF Women's Title to Shizuka. She defeated Meg Griffin (duh), and would challenge Sailor for her Title. It turned into a Six-Women Scramble, and Haruhi was a favorite. But a new girl, Ramona Flowers, entered and made her mark...on Haruhi's face. The two girls entered a violent feud, costing each other Title oppurtunities and attacking each other along the way. Both have beaten each other once in a match.

Over on AWF, Haruhi would take back her Title from Shizuka, but lose it a few months later to Sakura Kinomoto in an Elimination Chamber. However, Haruhi would injure her two months later and regain her Title. Meanwhile, Tohru Honda of The Sohma Dynasty was rising in the ranks. Haruhi, time after time, would defeat her. She even injured Tohru before The Xscape Match, one of Haruhi's fiercest matches. But Tohru and her Tag Champ friends had their eyes set on Haruhi and her SOS Brigade. The two teams fought at Beginning of the End in a very competitive Mixed Tag Match that saw The Dynasty take all the marbles.

What's Next for Haruhi: On CASZ, she is still Champion, but she needs to regain her Title on AWF. On Animated, she and Ramona must settle their differences...hmmm...Mania is around the corner...

And let's hope she doesn't get distracted by Aliens, Time Travelers, and Espers...


	7. 16

Number 16! Ya'll may not agree, but he is the face of his company, so...

* * *

#16- Chris Thorndyke

From- Sonic X

Billed from- City which I forget...

Finishers- Sharpshooter

Accomplishments- CAWF World Heavyweight Champion, CAWF Champion, CCW Champion , CAWF Tag Team Champion, CAWF European Champion, CAWF Hardcore Champion, CAWF United States Champion

Best Matches- (On Record)  
Vs. Gaara CCW Championship/CAWF Cartoon Championship Wrestling s/6108296/5/  
Vs. Dekisugi Best of the Best Round 1/The Clash of the Titans s/6495912/4/

Fames Rivalries- Flip Chan, Gaara, Leo (5Ds)

Say what you will, but he deserves it.

We don't know much about CAWF's past, but we can tell you that Chris has been a part of many moments.

The kids is a decorated Champion, winning CAWF's Grand Slam, including a World Championship. He became CCW Champion and fought his heart out, defending it against all comers. His massive rivalry with Gaara ended with Chris defeating the Sand Nin, ending his push of terror.

At The Clash, Chris was a last minute replacement for Bolt Tanner, a victim of Bully Anime violence. The Champ fought eventual winner Dekisugi that even cost Dekisugi his neck. Chris would lose, but the classic match is still celebrated.

Back on CAWF, Chris would surprise CAWF Champion Heinz Doofenschmirtz, who had just screwed Nappa out of a Title win, and take his Title. Being the first Dual Champion, Chris was happy; but CAWF had a policy against being a dual World Champion. Chris had a choice: stay on CCW and stay CCW Champion, or go to Brawl and reign as CAWF Champion. Chris went with the latter and had a heartfelt goodbye with CCW. He went to Brawl under a shower of love from the fans, but found himself in a deadly rivalry with his friend Leo, who would win The CAWF Championship from Chris.

What's next for Chris: Cartoonamania...Leo vs. Chris...

The best there is, the best there was...Gotta go fast...


	8. 15

Number 15! Another face of a company!

* * *

#15- Shikamaru Nara

From- Naruto

Billed from-Leaf Village

Debut- 2003

Signed to-WWT, WWE:A (Hiatus)

Finishers- S-Factor (Facebuster), Shadowsault (Lionsault)

Accomplishments- 4x WWT World Champion, WWT Tag Team Champion (with Choji), WWT Hardcore Champion, Toon Tag Team Champion (with Choji)

Best Matches- Vs. Youngblood No. 1 Contendership World Title Barbwire Cage Match/Lock Show (L) s/6196904/21/WWT_World_Wrestling_Television  
Vs. Kankuro (c) Anything Goes WWT World Championship/Tension Show (W) s/6196904/61/WWT_World_Wrestling_Television

Famed Rivalries- Youngblood, Danny Phantom, Spongebob, Gaara, Kankuro

What a drag...now I gotta write about Shikamaru...

The genius from The Leaf Village debuted in The WWE in 2003, mostly just as suppor for Naruto's struggle against people like The Undertaker or Triple H. Shikamaru was never much a huge wrestler...

...Until 2006, when he became one of the pionering stars of the fledgling WWT. As Shikamaru put in his history lesson of WWT at The Clash, the first year was bad. But he and Danny Phantom tried to fight off Team Spongebob.

In year 2 Shikamaru split with Danny and faced off against Spongebob at Televmania III for The World Title. He lost the match, however karma hit as Bob lost to Kappa Mikey in an impromptu match.

Youngblood debuted in year 2 and won The World Title in year 3, holding it for seven months. Shikamaru would finally defeat him for The World Title.

In year 4, Shikamaru would rack up yet another win, making it his 4th Title win. The man was a huge threat in The WWT.

Meanwhile, Shikamaru re-appeared on Animated after Naruto's brief retirement to train FCW rookies. Shikamaru and Choji would fight Tag Champs Theo & Tito for a Tag Title shot, but would always end up short. However, at Judgement Day 2009, Shika-Cho would capture The Tag Titles after Butterfly Splash from Choji. The two held onto them for two months before losing them to Tito & Theo again.

In The WWT, however, Shika-Cho would betray the fans and join Danny Phantom's Toon World Order. The stable dominated that year, capturing every Title on the roster. Shikamaru would get Jake Long suspended after taking his Hardcore Title. Shikamaru would defend his Title against his protoge Dagget Beaver, who defeated the veteran. Shikamaru would also become haunted by Youngblood's return. The two fought in a great match at Lock Show 2011, which ended in a Youngblood win. Afterwards, Shikamaru would leave The TWO. Shikamaru would fight with Kankuro at Televmania VI in a Four Tag Team Match for The Titles, which they never won. Shika and Kankuro then began a deadly rivalry.

Kankuro said it was his destiny to win The Title, but Shikamaru said otherwise. Several matches took place between them, which included a brutal Barbwire Cage Match for Kankuro's newly won World Title. Shika won his 5th World Title, but would lose it three months later to Kankuro again.

What's next for Shikamaru: Him and Kankuro will be having a rematch, and it may be deadlier than the last ones.

More deadly? Ugh...what a drag...


	9. 14

Number 14! This one's pretty big. Not a cartoon, but an OC family. One of them at least.

* * *

#14- Asheel & The Din Family

Billed from- Modesto, California; Peach Creek

Signed to- TWE, PCUW

Alumni- DWE, TCW

Finisher- The Omega Extreme is The Family Finisher

Accomplishments:

Asheel Sr.- 4x Undisputed TWE World Champion, 1x DWE Global Champion, First Ever DWE Extreme Champion, 6x United States Champion, 2x Tag Team Champion (Both with Lance Raters. Once as Demon & Psycho, another as themselves), TWE Hardcore Champion, 3x TWE Light-Heavyweight Champion, 3rd Grand Slam Champion

Dax- N/A

Christian Din- TCW World Champion

Asheel III- First Ever PCUW X-Division Champion, PCUW Hardcore Champion, PCUW Television Champion, only person to hold 2 then 3 titles at the same time in PCUW

Best Matches-

Asheel:  
Vs Lance in a Hardcore Match TWF Hardcore Championship/TWF Week 14 (L) s/5227533/23/TWF_Total_Wrestling_Federation  
Vs. Mad Chad (Father of his Nephew Mason Schultz) Hardcore Match Extreme Championship/Golden Revenge (W) s/5559391/8/DWE_Dragon_Wrestling_Entertainment  
Vs. Lance Last Man Standing DWE Extreme Championship vs. Money in the Bank Briefcase/DWE Week 6 (L) s/5559391/8/DWE_Dragon_Wrestling_Entertainment  
Vs. Lance DWE Global Championship vs. Career/DWE Week 11 (L) s/5559391/18/DWE_Dragon_Wrestling_Entertainment  
Vs. Ashten Din vs. Matt Din Triple Threat Extreme Rules Elimination Match/Chase 4 Fame 1 (Not on site) (W)  
Vs. Lance/When World's Collide (W) s/6468714/23/Total_Wrestling_Entertainment_Turbo

Dax:  
Vs. Asheel Sr./Relapse 2011 (Not on the site) (W)  
Vs. Shawn DeNiro No. 1 Contendership TWE World Title/God's Choice (W) s/6468714/13/Total_Wrestling_Entertainment_Turbo  
Vs. Christian Din/When Worlds Collide (L) s/6468714/23/Total_Wrestling_Entertainment_Turbo  
Vs. Thresh Crash/Turbo week 13 (L) s/6468714/24/Total_Wrestling_Entertainment_Turbo  
Vs. Asheel Din Jr/Turbo Week 23 (L) s/6468714/44/Total_Wrestling_Entertainment_Turbo

Christian Din:

Vs. Stinger (Debut Match)/TCW Week 5 (W) s/6529466/8/Total_Championship_Wrestling

Vs. Cloud Van Rude vs. Relik vs. Neo Daniels TCW World Championship/Level Zero (W) s/6529466/8/Total_Championship_Wrestling

Vs. Highwind TCW Ladder Match TCW World Championship/Thrill Night (W) s/7660188/4/TCW_IS_WAR

Vs. Connor 'O Brian TCW World Championship/TCW is WAR Week 4 (W) s/7660188/5/TCW_IS_WAR

Asheel III:

Vs. Ed (c) PCUW World Heavyweight Championship/Survival of the Fittest (L) s/8172896/8/PCUW_Peach_Creek_Ultimate_Wrestling

Vs. Ed (c) PCUW World Heavyweight Championship/St. Valentines Day Massacre (L) s/8172896/23/PCUW_Peach_Creek_Ultimate_Wrestling

Famous Rivalries-

As a Family: The Raters

Asheel: Mad Chad, Lance Raters, Ashten Din

Dax Din: Shawn DeNiro, Mason Schultz, Christian Din, Thresh Crash, Lance Raters

Christian: Highwind, Dax Din, Relik

Asheel III: Erupting Eds, Ed, Destiny Empire, Kevin

I looked up the word "Extreme" in the dictionary. This was my definition.

"Din."

They aren't cartoons (Although they have taken the forms of Total Drama styled people or Ed, Edd, & Eddy people...)

The Dins are a family that started with Asheel Sr.

The wrestler started in several indy promotions in his early years, before being called up in an upstart company called Total Wrestling Federation (The future TWE). Asheel debuted to minor attention in week 2, but would find himself soon becoming what he and his family is known for-extreme.

After Lance Raters had to vacate his Hardcore Title, Asheel was named a candidate for the match, as well as Lance himself. This started the long feud of Dins versus Raters that rages even to this day.

Asheel would lose the match to Lance, but the seeds were sown for a legacy of extreme.

Soon, TWF would split its roster between itself and DWE, Dragon Wrestling Entertainment. Asheel would go to DWE, and so would Lance. There, the rivalry became even more intense. Lance would put his Money in the Bank Briefcase against Asheel's Extreme Title, a match the extreme one would put his all into, but lose. Asheel would later realize his dream and become Global Champion, but Lance was ready to take that Title away. The two's rivalry reached a climax, where only one of them could stay. Asheel defended his Title, and the loser had to leave. The two put on a clinic, but Asheel would lose and have to leave DWE.

But wait...

In TWF, after a month long build up, Asheel returned to glorious fanfare! he would win The Light-Heavyweight later on. He would also capture The US Title and unprecedented six times! In the transition years of TWF, Asheel would win The World Title after Lance was injured in a match in where he won The World Title himself. The man who had Asheel's number all those times had been had!

Asheel would later retire, but his legacy lived on in his two sons, Dax and Asheel Jr.

Asheel Jr. would carry on his father's legacy, but Dax wasn't a man who wanted to just be known for being a Din. Dax would distance himself from his family and become the founder of TWE's premiere stable, Generation Now. Dax led his team to multiple Championships, while fighting TWE World Champion Mason Schultz (Who is coincidentally a cousin of his) for The World Title. After a great match with Shawn DeNiro, Dax would close in on Mason, who had refused to join GenNOW. Mason would defeat him, but Dax was later cast his sights on his other brother, TCW World Champion Christian Din.

Christian became TCW World Champion and would feud with his brother over The Title and over who was the better Din. At the same time, Lance (Owner of TWE) was rekindling his rivalry with Asheel (Owner of TCW). In what can only be described as a rivalry based solely on disrespect, the two would go on to literall rape, pillage, and plunder each others companies and families. The climactic conclusions to both of these rivalries came at When Worlds Collide!

Both matches can only be described as classics. Some say the best match in Total Drama history. Some say better than any match during The Golden Age of The Total Drama Wrestling Scene (Late 2009-Mid 2011).

Christian and Dax fought for Eight-One minutes and Twenty-Three seconds, with blood, sweat, and tears flooding the ring. Christian would finally pick up the win over his brother, ending the classic.

Lance and Asheel fought inside Hell in a Cell. Both bled...both sweated...both broke bones...both tore flesh...and both pretty much tried to murder the other. ANDs, Legend Drivers, and Twist of Fates were traded that night. In the end, Lance would use Asheel was being stalked for a Spear. Lance would miss and hit the corner, and Asheel would roll Lance up for the 1,2,3! The Extreme Icon had did it! Asheel finally vilified himself after all of those losses.

After When Worlds Collide, Dax was kick out of GenNOW by newcomer Thresh Crash, who WAS able to defeat Mason in The Elimination Chamber. Dax would face off with Thresh, who was in the middle of an impressive winning streak. Thresh would defeat the hard-fighting Din, and leave him to rot. Dax would turn face in the process and begin racking up a win streak. His gimmick was that he could defeat anyone under ten minutes. He went undefeated for a while, until his brother Asheel Jr. defeated him to qualify for a Hardcore Title Match, which he would lose.

TCW went under as Christian Din was the last TCW World Champion. The Total Drama Wrestling scene was on life support. However, another company started up over in Peach Creek.

Asheel III, Dax Din's son, joined The Eds in their PCUW venture. He would become the inaugural X-Division Champion, as well as win The Hardcore Title and The Television Title as well. He would become the first person in PCUW to hold more than three Titles.

A3 also led a group of his own friends in a stable called The Age of Fallen. The AoF feuded with The Erupting Eds (Ed, Edd, & Eddy) for a while, with Asheel trying to defeat Ed. Classic matches abounded, but A3 couldn't pick up the victory. The AoF and The Double E made peace, and just in time as The Destiny Empire took over. Kevin would want Ed's Title, but Asheel stood in his way every time. So Kevin blackmailed him, and used Asheel to help him win his first PCUW World Heavyweight Title.

Why are they on here? Because The Extreme Icon and his family have put everything on the line for their careers. Broken Bones, shortened careers, blood coming out in places you can't imagine. The family has done a lot in their time. And the more Dins there are, the more extreme wrestlers there will be. This family is the epitomy of hardcore. And it all stared with Asheel Sr.

What's Next for The Dins: Asheel is currently an alumni of TWE, and is in the Hall of Fame (Or not...Lance may still be mad...). He's still working for work, along with Christian Din. Dax and Asheel are still waiting for their big break. Asheel III's career is in jeopardy: if Eddy can defeat Kevin at New Day, Asheel III will be free of Kevin. But if Eddy loses, The Erupting Eds will be disbanded and Asheel will continue to work for Kevin.

Doesn't sound too star-worthy, but The Dins know how to turn a bad situation good. That's why Asheel's The Extreme Icon.

But then again, Number 13 and his family made a career off of making bad situations for Asheel & The Dins...


	10. 13

Number 13! The Biggest Heel in the game!

* * *

#13- Lance Raters & The Raters Family

Billed From- Clearwater, Florida

Signed to- TWE (Owner)

Finishers-

Lance: Spear, Rated K (Twist of Fate into Stunner), Rated High (Front flip onto a grounded opponent from the top rope), Legend Finish (Pedigree)

Claymore: Claymore Slam (Spinning Impaler Choke Slam), 3-Gen Finish (Drive By Kick)

Accomplishments-

Lance: 13x TWE World Heavyweight Champion (8x TWE World Heavyweight Championships, 2x TWF World Championships, 3x DWE Global Championship), 4x TWE United States Champion, 18 TWE Hardcore Champion, 3x TWE Tag Team Champion, 3x DWE Extreme Champion, Over the Top 3 and 18 Winner, Survival Games 3, 4, 9, 11, 14, and 19 Champion

Neo Raters: DWE Global Champion, DWE Tag Team Champion

Claymore: TWE United States Champion, Never been pinned or submitted or lose in one on one competition

Best Matches-

Lance:

Vs. Asheel (c) DWE Global Championship vs. Career/DWE Week 11 (L) s/5559391/18/DWE_Dragon_Wrestling_Entertainment

Vs. Neo Raters Last Man Standing Match DWE Global Championship/Survival Games (L) s/5559391/26/DWE_Dragon_Wrestling_Entertainment

Vs. Asheel Din Sr. Hell in a Cell/When World's Collide (TWE-TCW) (L) s/6468714/23/Total_Wrestling_Entertainment_Turbo

Vs. Mason Schultz/Past vs. Present (W) s/6468714/32/Total_Wrestling_Entertainment_Turbo

Claymore:

Vs. Jamie Stevens/When Worlds Collide (W) s/6468714/23/Total_Wrestling_Entertainment_Turbo

Vs. Asheel Din Sr. United States Championship/Past vs. Present (W) s/6468714/32/Total_Wrestling_Entertainment_Turbo

Vs. Owen McCarthy United States Championship/Golden Revenge (W) s/6468714/40/Total_Wrestling_Entertainment_Turbo

Famed Rivalries-

As a Family: The Din Family

Lance- Asheel, Neo Raters, Mason Schultz, Thresh Crash

Claymore- Mason Schultz, Owen McCarthy, Asheel, Dax, Jonas Lazar

The family who flipped off the Dins and left them hanging in the Total Drama dust, it's The Raters!

Lance debuted, not so humbly on TWF's debut. He became The Hardcore Champion, and made his name synonymous with The Title. He would win it eighteen times, more than anyone else. Lance would have to vacate his Title, and faced off with Asheel in their first of many matches. Lance would win it, and continue to reign as Champion. He would also become the first TWE Hardcore Television Champion. Lance would later be drafted to DWE as part of the TWF-DWE draft.

Lance would win The Global Championship three times, including one reign by defeating Asheel and eliminating him from DWE. Lance would later feud with his own brother Neo Raters for The Title. After a classic showdown, Neo would win The Title from Lance, who would regain it back later.

During this time, Lance would also exhibit some weird traits. His pupils would disappear, leaving an all white eyeball. This phase, dubbed "Psycho Raters", destroyed every man and woman in Lance's path, giving him multiple wins over many stars of The Total Drama Business.

Lance was a fan of stables, implementing The Raters World Order in a bid to take over The TWF-DWE. During this time, Lance would do the impossible and defeat Jeff Killington to regain the Hardcore Title. He became the first person to ever defeat The Unstoppable Monster Jeff Killington. By this point, Lance became the practical poster boy for The Golden Age of Total Drama Wrestling. The Rater's Organization would rule until the later half of DWE's life, when it went bankrupt.

After DWE went under, Lance went back to TWE, where he won The World Title multiple times. However, injuries began to rack up, and Lance was slowly losing his mobility. After one face run, Lance would have a heart attack that ruined the ability to move his hand. This caused him to retire and buy TWE from Chris McClean, creating a new era of wrestling. He dubbed it, "TWE: The Next Generation". Lance himself picked a protoge, Shawn DeNiro.

Everything went fine, until Dax Din began to take control of his own career. He teamed up with Lance's son, Claymore Raters. Angry at his father for not letting him sign to TWE because he was under 18, the blonde Rater defeated all that got in his way, and won himself The TWE United States Championship. Claymore ran with The Title for a while, racking up an undefeated streak. In the process, he even took out Owen McCarthy of The Rangers and put him on the shelf indefinitely. Claymore and Dax became the first people in Generation Now, but Dax was kicked out by new World Champion Thresh Crash. Lance would also ditch DeNiro, who had not won a major match in a while, for Thresh. Thresh would create Generation Crash, and Lance would take on the full reigns of the group and create him and Claymore in a stable. With GenNOW, GenCrash, and The Raters under one banner, Lance officially dubbed them "The Raters Organization". During When Worlds Collide, Claymore would defeat TCW National Champion Jamie Stevens in a match dubbed "Strength vs. Speed".

Meanwhile, Lance faced Asheel in the deadly Hell in a Cell, which he lost. Lance would then face off against Mason in another match that showed why Lance was the boss. The self-proclaimed "Ultimate Legend" laid Mason Schultz out for a one-two-three. At the same Pay-Per-View, Asheel Sr. faced off against Claymore for The United States Championship. Claymore was destroying Asheel in a match that would later become "Claymore vs. The Entire Din Family". Claymore, however, destroyed every Din and actually pinned them ALL for the pin. That was the proof that Claymore could destroy anyone, or any family, at once.

When Thresh began acting insubordinate to Lance, Lance faced off with Mason once more to determine a Number One Contender. Mason would win, and Thresh would declare himself better than Lance. The two, who were often time compared to one another, split. Lance would go after Mason, who would align himself with the boss, betraying fans everywhere. Lance sponsored Mason for World Champion and his next protoge. Mason would win The Title, but betray Lance and disband The Raters Organization.

Meanwhile, Owen McCarthy, filled with rage, returned for Claymore. Claymore faced off with the Ex-Ranger, and the two were evenly matched. But Claymore activated his own "Psycho" phase, and destroyed Owen in a matter of seconds.

Claymore would reign for another week, until rising star Jonas Lazar pinned Owen in a Triple Threat to win The Title. Claymore faced off with Jonas at the next PPV, but was disqualified, fufilling Jonas's plan. After Jonas won the World Title, Claymore engaged in a feud with him and Mason Schultz.

Why are The Raters on here? Because no other family has dominated one company as much as the Raters in terms of in the ring and in the office. The McMahons hold no candle to The Raters in the ring, and Lance is business savvy as well. Lance is ranked Number One in the top five Fiction Wrestling World Champion Heels of All time (Along with Ben Ten from CCW, Megaman from GWA, Thresh Crash, and Itachi Uchiha from Animated...in that order). Claymore has dominate since his debut, and has never been pinned or defeated in the ring. While not as numerous as The Dins, The Raters are just as deadly, and won't be letting up anytime soon.

What's next for The Raters? Lance is still the owner of TWE, and Claymore is in a poll along with Mason over who should face Jonas Lazar for The TWE World Championship at Fan's Revenge. It can either be Mason vs. Jonas, Claymore vs. Jonas, or a Triple Threat Match. Go to TWE Dot Com (AKA, TWE's story) and vote now!

Best Heel in the game...yes sir, he is...


	11. 12

Number 12! Hope someone helps this person soon...

* * *

#12- Samus Aran

From- Metroid Series

Billed from- Planet Zebes

Signed to- VGWA (May or may not be discontinued)

Finishers- Finishers: Ice Beam (Missile Dropkick), Metroid Killer (Glam Slam

Accomplishments- VGWA Women's Title, VGWA Money in the Bank 2011, VGWA World Champion

Best Matches- Money in the Bank/Star Roads (W) s/6791963/3/

Vs. Sonic (c) VGWA World Championship MITB cash-in/Star Roads (W) s/6791963/3/

While her time on top was short, Samus Aran can still say that she did what no other woman could accomplish; win a World Title.

Major appearances on RAW and Toon Women's Title reign for a year fill out her early years. She signed onto VGWA when it was still under WWE's banner. The lady won multiple VGWA Women's Titles also began fighting men, and that's when her career soared to new heights.

Samus won a match and qualified for VGWA's biggest show's, Star Ways, Money in the Bank Ladder Match. That year, Samus won the briefcase; later that night, Sonic defeated his long time rival Mario for The World Title. He would celebrate, until Samus cashed in! After hitting a Metroid Killer, Samus would pin Mario and become the first Female World Champion. Later that year, Samus would also join in on The Toon World Title 12-Man Elimination Match. Samus would eliminate Yang the Bunny, but Bowser of the now defunct CWO eliminated her.

Samus and Haruhi of AWF/CASZ would feud for a minute, with Samus costing Haruhi her AWF Women's Title at AnimeMania.

At the end of 2011, Samus would win Female Wrestler of the Year, and the World Champ said that she was proud of this moment.

But then...VGWA just came and went...and Samus's Title became defunct.

What's next for Samus: no one knows. With VGWA gone, Samus's is unemployed. Metroids haven't been coming around lately, so she's probably bored. Maybe someone may give her a nice contract. Who knows. But for now, the former World Champion's wrestling career is in a shroud of uncertainty...


	12. 11

Number 11!

* * *

#11- Eddy

From- Ed, Edd, & Eddy

Billed from- Peach Creek

Finishers- SpearED (Spear), SuckerBreaker (Mic Check), Money Lock (Ankle Lock)

Accomplishments- CWF World Championship, CWF Tag Team Champion (Erupting Eds), PCUW Television Champion

Best Matches-

CWF:  
Vs. Naruto Uzumaki CWF World Championship/Heavy Metal (L) s/3644292/36/#d_menu

With Nelson Muntz vs. Edd & Eddy Loser Leaves CWF/Blaze of Glory 2 (W) s/3644292/56/#d_menu

Golden Oppurtunity Ladder Match/Golden Oppurtunity (Grabbed CWF World Championship Briefcase) s/3644292/68/#d_menu

Vs. Sokka CWF World Championship Golden Oppurtunity Briefcase  
cash-in/Dark Horizon 2  
(W) s/3644292/76/#d_menu

Vs. Aang vs. Danny Phantom vs. Spongebob CWF World Championship/Heavy  
Impact 2 (W) s/3644292/84/#d_menu

PCUW:

Lethal Lockdown Team Ed vs. Team Kevin PCUW World Heavyweight Championship/New Year's War (W) s/8172896/18/

Vs. Ed New Day Final/Final Countdown (W) s/8172896/33/

Famed Rivalries-

CWF: Erupting Eds, Rojo Bat

PCUW: Kevin

"Don't you wish you were me?"

The hook for Eddy's theme speaks volumes for what he's accomplished.

Being the one who pushed The Eds into wrestling in 2000, Eddy just came in for the scams and money. In CWF, The Eds debuted and racked up Tag Title wins. However, Eddy felt that he could do more. The Greedy One kidnapped Gaz, Dib's sister, much to Ed and Double D's dislike. The Tag Title match ended with The Eds leaving Eddy to be defeated.

Eddy would return as the heel "Mr. Eddy", and began teaming with The Bullies alumni Nelson Muntz. Nelson and Eddy would actually defeat Ed and Edd and have them cast out from CWF. Mr. Eddy and Nelson would then try their hardest to win The CWF Tag Team Championships. They would fail everytime, causing Eddy to ditch Nelson for solo purposes.

At Golden Oppurtunity, Mr. Eddy won a briefcase that was later identified as The World Title case. Conniving and sneaky, Mr. Eddy bided his time. After Sokka won his first ever World Title, Mr. Eddy would come out and announce himself as NEW World Champion. A cash-in later, Mr. Eddy was CWF Champion. Afterwards, he formed and alliance with new General Manager Sideshow Bob (of Simpsons infamy) and formed a stable called Power Inc. Mr. Eddy would find a way to sneak out of each Title defense with his Title, even going as far as limping to the back as if he had an injury, then running back out when it was right and giving someone The SpearED for the win. Mr. Eddy established himself as one of CWF's top heels of all time, but controversy was headed his way...

In 2010, Rojo Bat won The Rumble. An OC winning in cartoon world? Preposterous! But The Light-Heavyweight star from TWF won The Rumble and went on to face Mr. Eddy at Wrestleversary. Mr. Eddy lost his Title, Power Inc. disbanded, JC came back, and everything was normal. Rojo's win caused major controversy, and just like Daniel Bryan after his loss, the fans actually rallied behind Mr. Eddy. While Rojo didn't do anything, his winning polarized him from fans outside of The Total Drama wrestling scene. Eddy saw the fans rally behind him, and began changing his ways.

Eddy went back to Peach Creek, became friends Ed and Double D again, and went on to co-create PCUW. Eddy would win The Television Title, but lose it to David Williams. Mr. Eddy participated in The Lethal Lockdown Match at New Year's War, helping Ed retain his Title. During all this time, Eddy was at the top of The New Day tournament, akin to TNA's Bound for Glory tournament. Eddy finally faced his friend Ed in the conclusion to the tourney. The two best friends fought their hearts out, ending with Eddy picking up The Surprise Win!

Why should Eddy be here? Because Mr. Eddy made heels cool again. He was the top heel in a company that needed a top heel. Jake Long had dropped down on the totem pole after being defeated by...fans (authors)...but Eddy was there to fill the void as he was the classic example of what a heel needs to be. And even though he's face in PCUW, Eddy can still show off the skill that gained him fame in the first place.

What's next for Eddy?. In PCUW, It's Eddy vs. Kevin for The PCUW World Heavyweight Championship at their biggest show, New Day! In CWF, Mr. Eddy has returned to fame and brought Ed and Edd with him!

"Don't you wish you were me?"

Yes, Eddy...yes we do...


	13. 10

Number 10!

* * *

#10- Fred Flinstone

From- The Flinstones

Billed from- Bedrock

Finisher- Knockout Punch

Signed to- Legend of CWF, Legend of WWE

Accomplishments- 1st Ever CWF Champion, 1st Ever CWF Tag Team Champion (with Barney Rubble), Toon Champion, Toon Tag Team Champion (with Barney Rubble)

Best Matches- First CWF Match Ever: Vs. Popeye the Sailor Man First Round for CWF Championship/Tournament for CWF Championship (W) s/4100968/3/

Famed Rivalries- Barney Rubble, Popeye, George Jetson, Master Roshi

The Number 10 here is a legend. The first match in CWF was Fred vs. Popeye, which Fred would win. He would later make history and become The First CWF Champion in 1968. Fred would also become the first Tag Team Champion in CWF with best friend Barney. The two Champs, however, became embroiled in a feud for The Belt, which Barney would eventually win. Fred defended his Belt against any legend of the time, and would walk over to The WWWF to fight there as well. Fred would become the first to hold two World Titles in Fiction Wrestling as he held both CWF & Toon Titles. Fred, at one point for not getting enough money to pay for renewing his vows with Wilma, threatened to leave The WWWF, stay exclusively on CWF, and take The Toon Title with him. Vince was shocked and didn't believe him. So Fred left in March of 1970...

And stayed gone for six months...

...And stayed gone...

After a YEAR of negotiation, Fred was able to work a deal with Vince and he signed back on in July of 1971. What CWF did with The Toon Title from March of '70 to July of '71 ranged from putting it on the line to just having it as a pretty decoration.

Fred would fight many more people, including famed rival Master Roshi. He retired in the mid-80s, feeling that he had done enough. And he had done a lot in his career, making history as CWF's First World Champion. He paved the way for Homer, Bart, Spongebob, Naruto, Danny, Mr. Eddy, Mickey, Donald, Mario, Sonic, and many more! So there's only one thing to say for Fred...

"YABBA DABBA DOO!"


	14. 9

Number 9!

* * *

#9- Mario

From- The Mario Series

Billed from- Brooklyn, New York, now residing in The Mushroom Kingdom

Finisher- Super Mario Splash

Accomplishments- CWF World Champion, Toon Champion, First Ever XCW World Champion, WCW Cartoon World Heavyweight Championship, Toon Tag Team Champion (with Luigi & Link), WCW Cartoon Tag Team Champion (with Luigi), Toon Intercontinental Champion, WCW Cartoon United States Champion, Toon European Champion, WCW Cartoon Television Champion, 1993 Toon Royal Rumble, 1996 Toon King of the Ring, Only Fiction Wrestler to hold The Grand Slam in WWE and WCW

Best Matches (on FF): Vs Bugs Bunny vs. Hotsuma vs. Garfield Inaugural  
XCW Championship/XCW Week 1 (W) s/7735146/2/

Vs. Bugs Bunny Steel Cage XCW World Championship/Doomsday (W)  
s/7735146/19/#d_menu

Famed Rivalries-

Of All Time: Sonic

WWE: Goku, TJ Dettweiller, Hercules, Venom & Carnage

CWF- Sonic

Storied.

Acclaimed.

Winning.

And this is just mentioning his video game history. In the ring, Mario is one of the most decorated of all time.

The plumber debuted in 1987, as a tag team with Luigi. The Mario Bros. would defeat Venom & Carnage for The Tag Belts, ushering in a Tag Team Rivalry. The Mario Bros. would trade The Titles with Venom & Carnage  
throughout 1987, and would win the feud. But Bowser would come in with The Koopa Bros., Koopa Troopa versions of The Brothers. Mario & Luigi would defeat them, but would lose The Titles to Thundarr and He-Man.  
But Mario went solo for a minute.

He won The Toon Intercontinental Championship in 1989 from Alvin Seville, and would hold it for 10 months before losing to King Koopa himself, Bowser. Mario would win it back, but lose it at Wrestlemania VI to a surprise opponent...Sonic. Thus started a rivalry...

Mario and Sonic traded IC Title wins from 1990-1991, but that wouldn't satisfy the Red plumber. In 1992, he would defeat Vegeta to win his first World Title. Mario would feud with Sonic in 1992-1993. Sonic won The World Title, but Mario won The Rumble and defeated Sonic at Wrestlemania IX.

At the same time, Mario and Sonic feuded in CWF, but THIS time Sonic defeated Mario for The CWF Championship. A magnificent exchange of World Titles for sure.

Mario fought Sonic at Summerslam once more in an Ironman Match. The bout was classic, and in the end, Mario ended as victor. Mario would leave in 1994 and go to CWF full time.

However, in 1996, Mario returned! And INJURED SONIC! The plumber declared that he was tired of pleasing the fans and did everything for himself. Mario became the second European Champion ever after he defeated Krillin. Mario would then win The King of the Ring and declare himself "Super Mario". He would defeat Goku for The World Title in 1997 after Luigi threw what appeared to be a green fireball in Goku's face. Luigi was fined for the use of his powers, but the damage was done and Mario was Champion.

In 1998, Mario faced off against Rumble Winner TJ Dettweiller on RAW is WAR. TJ declared that "an era of new attitude" was coming before delivering The Cutter to Mario. TJ would defeat Mario and, with good friend Stone Cold's World Title win over Shawn Michaels that same night, usher in The Attitude Era in The WWE.

Mario left shortly after that and went to WCW. The Mario Bros. joined The nWo and racked up Title win over Title win. Mario would win The Grand Slam in both WCW & WWE by 2000, becoming the first to do so in  
Fiction Wrestling. Mario won The WCW Cartoon World Title in 1999 after defeating Aladdin, but left WCW in 2001. Mario re-signed with The WWE in 2002, and was The Head of The Hall of Fame Class of 2005.

Mario came back to wrestling, signing with Space Ghost's new company Xtreme Cartoon Wrestling. Mario would fight in The Main Event with Cartoon Legend Bugs Bunny, Video Game star Hotsuma, and even fatter cat Garfield for The XCW World Championship. Everyone fought in an amazing match, where Mario showed everyone he still had it by winning The Championship, becoming the first Champion. However, Mario began reverting to his old heel tactics when Bugs Bunny challenged him for The Title. Mario proclaimed himself "Champion for Life" and formed The Super Mario Syndicate with Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Wario, and Donkey Kong. Mario was Champ, Luigi defeated Tai to become the second Television Champion, and Peach became the second Women's Champion. Mario would defeat Bugs time after time, including in a Steel Cage Match. The Video Game Icon had The Cartoon Icon's number. But even Mario hated this next part.

Jon Arbuckle declared Garfield number one contender, and had the cat, Bugs, and Mario in a Triple Threat for March Majesty. Mario resented it, and begrudgingly accepted the fact that he needed Bugs help to win. At March Majesty, Bugs and Mario helped each other put Garfield away, but Garfield was too much and won Mario's World Title. After Luigi and Peach lost their Titles, The Super Mario Syndicate shut down, and Mario hasn't been seen since.

Why is Mario on here? The Video Game Icon has a Title history rivaled by very few. A Grand Slam Winner in WWE and WCW, A King of the Ring, Royal Rumble Winner, WWE Hall of Famer, CWF World Champion, CWF Hall of Famer, First Ever XCW World Champion...who else has done this? He has defeated Icons from different mediums: The other video game icon Sonic, The Cartoon Icon Bugs Bunny, The Anime Icon Goku, The Comics Icon Superman, and even The Wrestling Icon Shawn Michaels. Not many men can say they beat Sonic, Bugs, Goku, Superman, and Shawn Michaels in the ring. And Mario should be proud. Whether he's heel or face, Mario can pull a crowd.

What's next for Mario? The Red Plumber hasn't been seen since he lost his World Title. We hope he hasn't retired. Because if he has...

OOOH! MAMMA MIA!


	15. 8

Number 8!

And WWE-PG-Hater, super strength is more of a power you can't turn off, so they're allowed. Hercules, Goku, and Hulk can use them. But fireballs, ki blasts, and stuff like that is deadly and can be turned off, so they're not allowed. I'm not sure how the other companies work (seeing as to how in DCA and The Fiction Wrestling Awards, Harry Potter used magic), but in The WWE, powers aren't allowed.

* * *

#8- Daffy Duck

From- Looney Toons

Billed from- N/A

Signed to- WWE, CWF, XCW

Finisher- Killswitch, Duck Splash

Accomplishments- Toon World Champion, Toon Tag Team Champion (with Elmer Fudd)

Best Matches- (No winning matches on FF)

Famed Rivalries- Bugs Bunny, Super Mario Syndicate, Donald Duck

The heel who made Fiction Wrestling Heels popular, Daffy would help jump-start almost an entire decade of heels.

In 1966, Daffy would win The Toon Title from Johnny Quest after months of chasing it. Daffy would then begin to abandon The lunacy of his contemporary heels such as The Pink Panther, The Park Ranger, Dastardly, and more. Daffy wanted to become like Buddy Rogers. Daffy even said that the difference between him and Rogers was, "The black feathers and the duck bill". Daffy would defeat people Snagglepuss, Johnny Quest, and even Mickey Mouse. Donald and Daffy would feud for a bit, but Daffy would retain his Title against Donald time and time again. Daffy would be one of the first few to use cheap tactics like weapons and holding the tights to gain a win.

In 1967, Daffy would be defeated...by his longtime rival, Bugs Bunny. Daffy would fight Bugs for a while, but never gain another World Title after that. Daffy would win The Tag Titles in 1975 from Donald & Goofy. Daffy, with Elmer Fudd, would reign for seven months before losing to Shaggy Rogers & Fred Jones. Daffy would retire from wrestling in 1990, but would return to The WWE as an announcer in 1996, joining his old partner Porky Pig. Porky retired later that year, and Bugs would take over as announcer. The legendary announce team were the voices of WWE's Animation Division for twelve years, voicing over some of its greatest moments. Daffy was the sole heel supporter, being sympathetic to the evil actions of each heel star. In 2008, Daffy was inducted into The WWE Hall of Fame with Bugs, and in November of that year retired with his longtime partner.

Daffy would sign up again to a wrestling company, this time XCW, and enter its Tag Division with Elmer Fudd. Elmer & Daffy wouldn't win the first Tag Title Match, but would feud with The Super Mario Syndicate, helping their longtime rival Bugs Bunny.

Why Daffy is on here? Daffy is the original heel. Ben Ten, Itachi, Kouji, Jonas, Slade, Kevin, and other Heel World Champions owe it to Daffy Duck for his heel innovation. And to his detractors...

"You're Despicable..."


	16. 7

Number 7!

* * *

#7- Mickey Mouse

From- Disney

Billed from- N/A

Finishers- Disney Cannonbomb

Signed to- CWF, Animated

Accomplishments- CWF World Champion (Longest Ever), Toon World Champion, UCW World Champion, Animated General Manager, Competed in the first ever Fiction Wrestling Match

Best Matches-  
Vs. Homer Simpson vs. Bugs Bunny UCW World Championship/The One-Shot (W)  
s/3634753/13/

Vs. Bugs Bunny Ambulance Match UCW World Championship/Second Night Stand (W) s/3849929/12/

Vs. Alexander Armington II Lucha Libre Styles Match/Three Chains of Destiny (W) s/4174428/10/

Vs. Bugs Bunny (c) UCW World Championship/Fury of Kiva (W) s/4247596/16/

Famed Rivalries-

CWF: Big Bad Pete, Donald Duck, Popeye

WWE: Bugs Bunny, Tom (Tom & Jerry), Mighty Mouse

UCW- Bugs Bunny, Bam Margera

Mickey Mouse is legend who's career spans decades, and has an accomplishment for each one.

Mickey participated in the first ever Fiction Wrestling Match between him and Warner Bros. rival Bugs Bunny. Bugs would pick up the victory, but Mickey would go on to great things. But he was also a part of great controversy.

Bugs was on his way out of The NWA with The Toon Title, opting to go to The WWWF and take the Title with him. Mickey was the next challenger for The Title. Mickey would defeat Bugs, but The WWWF didn't recognize his win and awarded Bugs the Title. Mickey was recognized as Toon Champion in The NWA, but Bugs was Champion in The WWWF. A court case went on for a year, when The NWA officially recognized the WWWF Toon Title as the true Championship. Mickey is still recognized as Official Champion in The WWE as Champion for one day (The day before the Title went over to The WWWF). Mickey would go to The WWWF in 1970, win The Intercontinental Title in 1976, and retire from The WWWF in 1980. Then, another door for his career opened.

In 1980s, Mickey made his mark in CWF when he debuted. He would defeat his biggest rival from the black and white days, Big Bad Pete, in a Hour Long Match, three to two. In 1982, Mickey would win The CWF World Championship from The Fearless Leader of Pottsylvania, ushering in Mickeymania in CWF. Much like Hulkamania, Mickeymania engulfed the entire wrestling world. Mickey held The Title and defended it against the likes of longtime rival Big Bad Pete, rival and friend Donald Duck, the Sailor Man Popeye (In the first steel cage), and many more. Mickey would fight villains such as Cobra Commander, Skeletor, and The Shredder, while fighting heroes such as G.I. Joe, He-Man, and Leonardo (Whenever The 80s Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles debuted...).

In the late 80s, Mickeymania and Hulkamania collided as the two would actually fight on a WWE stage. Titles "The Mania Clash!", Mickey and Hulk Hogan fought in Madison Square Garden. Mickey actually would win the match, elevating CWF to mega status. Later, Hulk & Mickey would team up to fight rivals Donald Duck & Roddy Piper, a match Hulk and Mickey would win. In 1987, Mickey & Toon Champion G.I. Joe would fight Big Bad Pete & Cobra Commander, a match they would win.

Mickey Mouse was Champion for a record ten years, a record not yet surpassed by any World Champion. But 1992, Mickey would be defeated by longtime rival Donald Duck. Mickey would regain the Title later, but lose it to Mario in a historic Icon vs. Icon Match. After winning The Title two more times, Mickey would retire from competition in CWF in 1997.

In 2005, Mickey would resurface as Animated General Manager, a year after he was inducted into The Hall of Fame in 2004. As GM, Mickey would be extremely loved, but would become a recluse in his office in 2008. He would come out later, angry at the fans for not even caring about him at least once during this period, he would become an angry manager, screwing over every fan favorite. The fans would react to Mickey negatively, and an Animated Civil War began. In the end, Goku would become the GM and Mickey was fired. But the heel Mickey would leave for bigger things.

Mickey Mouse would go to UCW and win The World Title there, calling himself King Mickey. The King would defeat Bugs one on one in an Ambulance Match, but lose The World Title in an Elimination Chamber to Bugs. Mickey would then become a major focal point of The Fiction Wrestling Crossover PPV, Three Chains of Destiny, by facing off with Alexander Armington II in a Lucha Libre Rules Match. The match was a slobberknocker, but Mickey would reign victorious. Mickey would later regain The UCW World Title, but lose it to Bam Magera in an epic match. Afterwards, UCW would go out of business, and Mickey is now retired.

Why is Mickey on here? The King went through a high point of being a face in CWF with Mickeymania, and a high point of being a heel during his World Title reign in UCW. Mickey has been at the top for a long time, and even though he's not doing anything right now, don't count him out just yet. He may just surprise us.

What's next for Mickey? He is currently retired, but he can always return to the spotlight.

...Haha! (I couldn't think of anything for Mickey...)


	17. 6

Number 7!

* * *

#6- Ben Tennyson

From- Ben 10 Series

Billed from- Bellewood, Illinois

Finishers- Intergalactic (RKO), Omni-Drop (Vertabreaker), Omni-Lock (Sharpshooter-STF Combination)

Signed to- CCW, WWE

Accomplishments- CCW Magnus Champion, Toon Champion, Cartoon World Heavyweight Champion, Toon Tag Team Champion (with Kevin Levin), Toon Intercontinental Champion, Toon Cruiserweight Champion

Best Matches-

CCW: (Let's face it, every match is good; here are his BEST of the best)

Vs. Ares (c) Mayhem Match Magnus Championship/Enmity (W) s/6126969/77/CCW_Character_Championship_Wrestling

Vs. El Blaze Magnus Championship/Havoc (W)

s/6126969/131/CCW_Character_Championship_Wrestling

WWE:

Vs. Sora (c) VGW World Championship/Clash of the Titans (L)

s/6495912/9/Clash_of_the_Titans

Vs. TD (c) Ironman Match Intercontinental Championship/Survivor Series (Tie)

s/6352528/17/WWE_Cartoon_Wrestling_Animated

Famed Rivalries-

CCW: Ares, El Blaze, Autolycus

WWE: Henry Wong, Itachi (circa 2007), Kevin Levin

-

6b- Itachi Uchiha

From- Naruto

Billed from- N/A

Finisher- Chokeslam

Signed to- WWE

Accomplishments- Toon World Champion, Toon Intercontinental Champion, Toon Tag Team Champion

Best Matches-

Vs. Sasuke I Quit Match Toon World Championship/Survivor Series

s/6352528/18/#d_menu

Vs. Gary vs. Alucard vs. Thresh Crash vs. TD Gauntlet Match/Royal Rumble (W)  
s/6352528/24/

Famed Rivalries- Naruto, Goku, Sasuke, Ben (circa 2007)

These two deserve the top spots here because they're the top heels of this industry right now.

Itachi Uchiha debuted in 2003, shrouded by mystery due to early promos. His brother Sasuke would immediately ignite their feud, and Itachi would win The Intercontinental Title. Itachi would defeat Naruto and leave the WWE for while, vacating the Title. Itachi's win streak was 20-0. The next year, Itachi would come back with his partner Kisame and win The Tag Titles. After defeating every team the company could offer, including Ash Ketchum & Gary Oak, Itachi and Kisame left and vacated The Tag Titles. Itachi's record now? 45-0. In 2005, he would return with World Title aspirations. He would go on to face Henry Wong for The World Title, but Sasuke would get involved and make it a Triple Threat. Itachi would leave the match, and cost Sasuke a win. Itachi's record? 55-0. But another star would debut that year.

In 2005, Ben Tennyson debuted and began using his Omnitrix, turning into Four-Arms to win his matches. Later in Armageddon, he would defeat Davis to gain his Money in the Bank Briefcase. In 2006, at New Year's Revolution, Ben would become the first person to cash in a MITB Briefcase; he would pin Henry Wong after an Elimination Chamber Match and become Toon Champion. Henry would make it so that Ben couldn't turn into his alien forms. At The Royal Rumble, Ben would lose The Title back to Henry. Ben would later win The Intercontinental Title later that year. Ben would turn face in 2007, and win The Cartoon World Heavyweight Title later. Then the two would go on the same path.

Itachi was slated to come back at Summerslam, and Ben would have to defend his Title against him. Ben would say several disparaging comments to Itachi, especially calling him, "An over rated Undertaker". Sasuke would enter the match at the last minute, leaving Itachi nowhere to hide. Ben wasn't a fan of Itachi and Sasuke pushing him out of the spotlight. In the match, Sasuke would end the match in disqualification by smacking Itachi down with the steel chair. Ben would lose The Title later to Eddie (Class of 3000). Itachi's record...56-0.

In 2008, Ben would return with a new, older look (Alien Force), and win The Cruiserweight Title. But Kevin would betray him that year and cite that he was tired of being in Ben's shadow. He would then say that he had dropped several pounds and would face Ben for The Cruiserweight Title, which Kevin would win. Ben would later win it back that year.

In 2009, Itachi would return and face Matt for the Toon World Title. He would tear through the roster again and face Matt, but Sasuke would screw over Itachi once more. Itachi's record: 58-0.

In 2010, a new company would start, and change Ben's career forever...

Ben would enter CCW and adapt a new heel turn. Calling himself "The Tenth Wonder", he would always proclaim that The Tenth Reich would begin when he became CCW Magnus Champion. His first mission: screw over a certain god of war, Ares, from the Magnus Title shot. The two would become embroiled in a Feud of Year Award Winner. The two would later face off when The god of war became CCW Magnus Champion in a Mayhem Match (A Tables, Ladders, and Chairs). Ares was on the verge of retention, when a Masked Man would interfere and attack Ares. Ben would capitalize and win The Magnus Title. But the next Ozone had The King of Thieves Autolycus goaded Ben into a World Title Match. Autolycus would win The Title, but Ben would attack him and take The physical Belt back. Autolycus would try to get his NEW Belt back, but Ben would commit The Ultimate Evil.

Autolycus would chase Ben into parking lot and would get attacked by The Tenth Wonder. And in an act of pure evil, the "hero" would run over Autolycus by running him down with a car at full speed. The King of Theives was proclaimed injured for almost a year, and Ben reached full hated status. Ben would fight El Blaze at Havoc and...  
...The "Tenth Wonder" would win, supplanting himself as CCW's top heel.

In 2011, Itachi would return and finally face his brother Sasuke in a Ladder Match for Sasuke's MITB case. Itachi would win due to Kisame.

At The Clash of the Titans, Ben would face VGW's World Champion Sora of the defunct VGW in a great bout that ended in a loss for Ben. And after CWF's Bart Simpson's surprise Toon World Title win Itachi would win The World Title in the largest surprise of the night. Itachi would then rename The Title "The Mangekyo World Championship" and defeat several stars on Animated, including Thresh Crash of TWE. Itachi's record: 67-0

Why are these two on here? The Tenth Reich & Itachi Era are two concurrent eras in our business. The two heels changed the game for Heel World Champions of the modern era. One has an undefeated streak since 2003 with surprise strength, and the other is an excellent strategist and needs no one to help him carry out his dastardly deeds. Both are future Hall of Famers, and will be in the business for years to come.

What's next for Ben & Itachi: Ben will be facing Jimmy Neutron and El Blaze in a Triple Threat Match for The CCW Magnus Championship. Itachi will face Henry Wong, Wolfgang, Dan Kuso, Linus van Pelt, and Davis Motomiya in a Six Pack Match for The Toon World Championship.

They both will find some way to come out with their Titles: whether it be strength or strategy, both will use their tenacity and cunning to walk away with their Championships and reign even longer.


	18. 5

Number 5! Here is a classic! A fixture of the business since its Golden Age! (Circa 2007-Present)

* * *

#5-Naruto Uzumaki

From- The Naruto Series

Billed From- Konohagakure; Konoha; Village Hidden in the Leaves; Leaf Village; Land of Waves...whatever...synonyms...

Debut: 2002

Signed to- CWF, AWF (Formerly), WWE, WWT

Finishers- Ninja Kick (Superkick), Curse Seal (Over the Shoulder Reverse Piledriver) Tombstone Piledriver

Accomplishments- CWF Championship, Toon World Championship, AWF Shounen Championship, CWF Tag Team Championship, Toon Tag Team Championship, Toon Intercontinental Championship, Toon European Championship, Royal Rumble 2008

Best Matches-

CWF:

Vs. Danny Phantom (c) CWF Championship/Full Contact (W) s/3644292/28/#d_menu

Vs. Mr. Eddy Street Fight CWF Championship/Heavy Impact (W) s/3644292/36/

Vs. Danny Phantom 60 Minute Ironman Match CWF Championship/Wrestleversary (W) s/3644292/48/#d_menu

Vs. Rojo Bat Two out of Three Falls Match/Heavy Impact 3 (W) s/3644292/132/

AWF: n/a

WWE:

Vs. Binky Barnes Last Man Standing Match/Survivor Series 2011 (W) s/6352528/18/

Famed Rivalries-

Of All Time: Sasuke

CWF: Jake Long, Rojo Bat

AWF: n/a

Animated: Binky, Undertaker

A career filled with nothing but surprise and amazement, Naruto always made us "Believe It!" when it came to his skill.

In 2002, a young spiky blonde debuted in manga covers, animes, and a WWF Ring. He would actually become the last person to debut in the WWF, as it would be renamed into The WWE the next week.

The blonde boldly stated that he would "-become World Champion in no time! Believe It!" He would finish his first opponent, Ed, and proclaim dominance. His pranking and plotting made him seem childish and heel, but it seemed to make him endear to the crowd.

In July of 2002, Vince McMahon would come out on Monday Night RAW and tell every Fictional Character that effective immediately, they would be explicitly confined to Animated. The Toons, finding this unfair seeing as to how their show was only an hour and they needed all the time they could get in order to perform. After weeks of negotiation, Mr. McMahon made a deal: one of Animated's stars would face a star of Mr. McMahon's choosing from the main roster. They fool-heartidly accepted, and Mr. McMahon chose Naruto as their representative. And who did McMahon choose from the main roster?

The guitar riff growled...the bass picked up...

...And Paul Heyman walked out with King of the Ring Winner Brock Lesnar. The roster cried that it wasn't fair, and Champion Ash suggested he should go in his place. But all deals were final. Naruto vs. Brock Lesnar that night on Animated.

The two rookies fought in a match that began with Lesnar domination; but Naruto would, in what became the biggest upset in history, land a Tornado DDT, followed by a Ninja Kick and pin the Next Big Thing for Animated. This began a huge push for the kid, who was named Number One Contender for The World Title by Ash himself. They fought in a TLC Match, reminiscent of Undertaker vs. Jeff Hardy's Ladder Match a while ago. Naruto came up short, but would win The European Title two weeks later from Davis on Smackdown. (But not before him, Sasuke, and Sakura suffered successive Stunners the RAW before. At Summerslam, he would engage in a feud with The Digidestined, who re-christened themselves as The Digi-nWo that very night, joining the invading stable. TK would beat Naruto for The Title that night, but Naruto would later beat Tai at the next PPV, Unforgiven. Naruto would win The Toon IC Title from Andy on Smackdown. Naruto became such a fixture on the blue show that he began calling himself "Mr. Smackdown". However, this begat a huge change.

He not only got cockier, he would begin to willingly diss the fans. The wins and fame got to his head. And this became even more evident when he challenged Undertaker to a Match. Big Evil wanted no piece of the runt, but Naruto became persistent; interfering in Taker's matches, having The Konoha 12 debut and attack him, and even stealing his bike! However, since he was also busy with A-Train & The Big Show, he couldn't fight him at Mania. Which is why he fought Naruto the next week at Toonamania, Vince McMahon's idea for having a Animated only Mania. Taker and Naruto fought there, where Naruto would steal The Deadman's Tombstone Piledriver and pin him 1-2-3, once again surprising the fans. Many counted this as making Taker 11-1 at Mania, but others dispute that only at the Main Wrestlemania would this count. But McMahon, ashamed of Toonamania's buyrates, ordered every back to statis quo before TM, so Naruto's win was classified as null and void. (This was actually carried out because of several kayfabe referee mistakes. Toonamania's failure still lives on...just like The XFL...)

Naruto would turn face once more and win The Tag Titles with Sasuke, but lose them to Toad & Blob due to Sasuke's obsession with his brother, Itachi.

In 2004, Naruto and his friends entered a bloody rivalry with Animated GM Triple H and Evolution. Whoever was World Heavyweight Champion was Animated GM as well. Triple H was a maniacal Manager (Earlier in the year during a Luffy vs. Davis match, Luffy would lose...and be fired by HHH. He would also fire Wolverine after the mutant disrespected him.) Naruto, wanting to end the oppression, would challenge HHH to The Ninja Gauntlet.

The Ninja Gauntlet, done only once, is a contest where The Champ fights every male member of The Konoha 12 for week, usually fighting 2 a night. Every match is for The World Title. If someone defeats The Champ, they must finish the gauntlet or until they lose the belt themselves. Triple H would defeat and bloody every Konoha 12 male, until Naruto defeated Triple H on a special Smackdown appearance. Naruto became GM of Animated, but lost The belt on the Saturday on Animated.

In 05, he joined Jake Long, Aang, and Juniper Lee, the team called "The Far-East Connection" and they would defeat Gohan, Gotenks, Uub, and Pan for The Triple Tag Team Titles and Women's Titles at Wrestlemania 21.

Later in the year, Naruto had won his first ever World Title, VGWA's World Championship. His contract expired and VGWA had ended their affiliation with The WWE. Naruto ran out of VGWA with The World Title and debuted it on an episode of Animated. While he was booed out of the VGWA arena, he was welcomed as a hero in Animated. He even defended it against fellow Champion Jake Long. However, Naruto lost The Title, and in August, The Triple Tag Titles were retired at Summerslam after a TLC featuring Naruto, Aang, Jake Long, and Juniper Lee vs. Gohan, Uub, Gotenks, and Pan for The Triple Tag Team and Women's Titles.

Naruto, in CWF, debuted in 2005 and immediately became a fan favorite. He would win the two United States Championships before going on to the big time. After two years, Naruto would enter the 2007 Royal Rumble at Number 1. While he had to go through an eternal barrage of critics, Naruto would do well and eventually win The 2007 CWF Rumble and go on to challenge Chiro at Wrestleversary. Naruto would defeat Chiro at Wrestleversary, but another event man would elevate himself to World Title status. Jake Long, his former partner, challenged Naruto for The Title. JC made the match official, and the two fought. Naruto was a Cursed Seal away from winning, until Omi interfered and screwed over the ninja, giving Long the win and The Title. Naruto would leave for a second, but a female version of him named Naruko debuted while he was gone. Due to the fact that Uzumaki would sexy-jutsu morph into a similar form, many thought that Naruko was Naruto. But Naruto came back, and Naruko stayed. To this day, we're still confused...

Naruto defeated Danny Phantom for his World Title, but Sasuke came and both rivals fought for The Title. Due to mysterious interference, the match was ruled a tie. It was later revealed that Mr. Eddy caused the lights to go out, and the greedy blowhard challenged Naruto to a Street fight, which the ninja accepted. Both matches were considered classics of modern CWF. At Wrestleversary, Naruto faced off with Phantom again in a Sixty-Minute Ironman Match at WV. The two put on a great match, with numerous ties. But Danny made Naruto tap, and the ninja handed The Title over to Danny with a handshake.

Meanwhile, in the WWE, Naruto would win The Rumble in 2008. He chose to face Toon Champion Ash Ketchum, but Sasuke would cash in his Money in the Bank at Wrestlemania. Naruto & Sasuke both lost to Ash, but Naruto put himself on the map once more.

In CWF, Naruto teamed up with Ichigo, Luffy, Rock Lee, and Yusuke to create Tag Team Champions The Jump Superstars. The tandem ruled The Tag Division until Riley & Jake defeated them at WV (Naruto has had a losing streak at WV since CWF's debut on FF.)

In WWE, Naruto announced that he was chosen to be a trainer in OVW in July of 2008. He had to leave The WWE. After fighting and defeating each of his Konoha 12 friends for a month in Animated, Smackdown, and RAW, "Mr. Smackdown" left the company.

But in February 2009, The Duckies (A Tag Team of The Bullies) began insulting and attacking The Konoha Team. It was then settled that Biffo Ducky would face a one night only returning Naruto. The two faced off at Wrestlemania 25, with Naruto picking up the win before leaving.

In 2010, a new company called AWF was created, and an untelevised show was had to determine first ever Champions. Naruto would win The Title and was The first Champion for AWF's debut on FF. He would lose to Davis the next PPV, and after a brief rivalry with Sasuke, was released along with the other Naruto characters.

In July of 2010, Champion Yusuke was challenged by Sasuke for The Title. After a retention, Yusuke began to beat on the boy. But that's when The music hit and Naruto returned after two years. He would challenge Yusuke for The Title, but come up short.

In October of 2011, Naruto would be in a match for The vacant Toon World Championship with Yusuke, Gohan, and Owen. After a huge match, Naruto Tombstoned Yusuke and won his first Toon World Title. But after Binky Barnes and PBS Kids jumped him afterwards, it became war. Naruto defended his Title at The Clash of the Titans, but lost due to Binky's interference. Bart won The Title before losing to Itachi a second later. Binky and Naruto feuded until Naruto defeated him in a Last Man Standing Match. Naruto went on to fight Itachi, who had injured Sasuke. Naruto attempted to have Itachi run The Ninja Gauntlet, but The Champ would injure each Ninja before they'd even make it to the ring each week. At TLC, Itachi would beat Naruto when Pein debuted and injured him as well.

In CWF, The Ninja teamed with Rojo Bat, and the two began friendly rivalry. But the rivalry turned sour when Rojo made Naruto lose by disqualification to Binky at The CWF Supershow. Naruto and Rojo had a Two out of Three Falls Match, another modern CWF classic, with Naruto winning.

Why is Naruto on here? The kid had the guts to fight Lesnar, taunt The Undertaker, and challenge Triple H. He takes failure as a stepping stone, and has made fans everywhere due to his happy, impish nature. And when a company needs a World Champion when it debuts on FF, Naruto is the one to make you look good.

What's next for Naruto? Albeit he is out of action on Animated, in WWT, he made his debut in The Rumble. And in CWF, The Rumble there is also coming up. What will the future hold for Naruto? He'll tell you nothing but good things will happen...

BELIEVE IT!


End file.
